Deberes de una sacerdotisa
by bonavenir
Summary: Kagome se devate entre la vida y la muerte, despues de derrotar a Naraku con sus propios poderes...
1. Capítulo 1: Deberes de una sacerdotisa

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. *-*_

"_Los personajes piensan"_

_- los personajes realizan acciones-_

— los personajes hablan —

_Capitulo Uno_

_Una Decisión_

La cabeza de Kagome sobresalía de la bañera de su casa, donde ella estaba tomando un baño, había sido una semana dura, entre que tenía que viajar a la otra época y enfrentarse a demonios, a regresar a casa y contestar exámenes sumamente difíciles.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de presiones, pero esta vez estaba preocupada, ni si quiera había podido concentrarse en clases, evitaba a sus amigas, pues estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y sobre todo en lo que había sucedido unos días antes, en la época feudal.

_Flash Back_

— ¡Inuyasha cuidado! - Gritaba Kagome.

Inuyasha y los demás peleaban contra Naraku, que, de repente apareció atacándolos, esta vez se mostraba más confiado & les hacía parecer que se había debilitado, estaba dejando que lo atacaran.

— Hiraikotsu – Dijo Sango mientras lanzaba su búmeran directo al hombro de Naraku, que para su sorpresa causo daño, rompiendo la armadura que este llevaba. El búmeran regreso a ella.

— Ahora es mi turno… ¡Agujero negro! – Dijo Miroku, Tras liberar el vórtice de su mano derecha.

Esta vez no había veneno alrededor así que sintió la libertad de hacerlo, pese a que el agujero estaba creciendo. Naraku comenzó a ser absorbido.

— ¡Idiota no hagas eso! – Grito Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a él, puesto que el vórtice comenzaba a rasgarse aun más.

Antes de llegar & de que Naraku fuera absorbido, Naraku exhalo una gran cantidad de veneno, que desafortunadamente Miroku y su mano absorbieron, con gran rapidez sello su agujero & cayó al suelo.

— ¡Eminencia! – Grito Sango, quien corrió para sostener al Monje.

— Estuve tan… cerca… - hablaba el monje con gran dificultad.

— Colmillo de acero – Inuyasha transformo su espada dispuesto a luchar – Sango ve al pueblo junto con Miroku, yo me encargare de este maldito – corrió hacia Naraku.

Sango cargo a Miroku & se subió sobre Kirara para volar hacia la aldea. — ¡tengan cuidado! – grito mientras se alejaba.

— Viento cortante – grito Inuyasha furioso, hacia Naraku, para después lanzar el ataque que sorprendentemente daño a Naraku. Inuyasha cayó en la tierra mirando atónito lo que acababa de suceder.

— "_No entiendo, como es posible que podamos causar daños inmensos en Naraku, antes con gran dificultad lo hacíamos & ahora…" –_ Pensaba Kagome mientras veía la pelea.

Inuyasha tomo confianza en el después de haber dañado a Naraku & volvió a atacarlo, el demonio no se defendía, en vez de eso dejaba que el medio- demonio lo atacara, provocándole heridas graves. Antes de que Inuyasha terminara con él, Naraku ataco.

Naraku sonrió malévolamente & después unos tentáculos filosos salieron de su espalda lanzándose contra Inuyasha, quien logro esquivar algunos pero otros no, incrustándosele y atravesando su pierna derecha y su vientre.

— ¡INUYASHA! – Gritaba Kagome aterrorizada.

Naraku sostenía a Inuyasha, quien solo tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara — Me has hecho un gran favor al atacarme de la manera en que lo hiciste… Te desististe de partes de mi cuerpo que ya no necesitaba, ahora te acabare.

Una vez más Naraku atravesó la mano de Inuyasha haciendo que soltara colmillo de acero, el cual al caer se transformo en una espada común y corriente.

La mirada de Inuyasha se desorbito, comenzaba a perder la cordura.

— "_Mierda, comienzo a sentir esta necesidad de matar… no quiero…."_ – cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de calmarse pero su mirada comenzaba a cambiar al igual que las facciones de su rostro. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Kagome, quien lo miraba preocupada y horrorizada — _"Tengo que controlarme… o le hare daño… "_ – apretó su mandíbula tratando de controlarse.

Kagome miraba la escena, no sabía que hacer, ya había notado como Inuyasha se transformaba en aquella parte de él que la aterraba tanto. Miro su espalda, una flecha, una sola flecha para un solo tiro, que, si lo fallaba Inuyasha podía descontrolarse por completo, tomo la flecha, la puso en su arco y apunto a donde observo un destello en el pecho de Naraku, era la perla, apoyo todas sus esperanzas en aquella flecha & la lanzo… La flecha se fue directa al pecho de Naraku, pero fallo, incrustándosele en la clavícula, haciéndole daño, cosa que hizo que soltara a Inuyasha, el cual callo aun tratando de controlarse, Kagome corrió hacia él.

— Inuyasha… ¿estás bien? – pregunto Kagome, ayudando a levantar a Inuyasha.

Naraku sufrió daño, así que decidió retirarse para reponerse de aquello, que si no lo hacia la perla podría purificarse. — Volveré, cuando menos lo esperen regresare & cuando lo haga ¡será su fin! - dijo el demonio antes de desaparecer.

— Mierda… - decía Inuyasha mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Kagome, con la otra tapaba su rostro.

— Inuyasha… - susurro Kagome, atenta a la cara del medio- demonio, esperando que no se haya transformado.

Inuyasha retiro su mano de su cara, permitiéndole a Kagome observar su rostro, las marcas de demonio que aparecían en sus mejillas lentamente comenzaban a desvanecerse, sus colmillos habían vuelto a su forma normal & su mirada era la de siempre, calmada.

— Casi me transformo… - dijo Inuyasha con la mirada baja.

— Lo sé… - también agacho la mirada – Pero esta vez pudiste controlarte.

— Kagome… - Susurro Inuyasha mientras regresaba su vista a la chica — Regresemos a la aldea, quiero saber cómo esta Miroku.

— De acuerdo.

Kagome e Inuyasha habían regresado a la aldea, Miroku se encontraba aun inconsciente, aun lado de el estaba una pulga con un gran tamaño, había succionado todo el veneno que pudo, solo quedaba esperar, mientras tanto Kagome ayudo a Inuyasha a curar sus heridas, que eran bastante graves.

— ¿Pudieron derrotar a Naraku? – cuestiono Sango

— No… - contesto Inuyasha, mientras golpeaba el suelo frustrado — El maldito nos utilizo para deshacerse de partes que ya no necesitaba… - hubo una pausa — ¡ese maldito!

Sango acaricio el rostro de Miroku — Con que era por eso que le causábamos daño… Después de todo su esfuerzo no valió la pena.

Hubo un gran silencio decepcionante.

— Iré por agua, parece que ya se termino – dijo Kagome, como escusa para huir de aquel momento incomodo, salió del lugar hacia el lago, en donde lleno un recipiente y se quedo un momento pensando — "_Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer… ya es hora de que me vuelva útil… solo por una vez" –_ Pensó para luego regresar a la cabaña, donde Kaede la esperaba — Kaede…

— Kagome… - dijo la anciana – ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— Sí, claro – ambas caminaron de regreso al lago, donde se sentaron en el césped.

— Kagome… Dime… ¿Naraku se ha vuelto fuerte?

— Pues… - suspiro la chica – ahora que tiene la piedra completa, sus poderes han incrementado y… - abrazo su cuerpo contra sus piernas — y a decir verdad estoy preocupada por todos… Todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo para derrotarlo e inclusive para protegerme… es por eso que siempre salen lastimados… yo… yo no sé qué hacer… - hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras seguía abrazada a sus piernas.

— Ya veo – contesto Kaede mientras miraba el cielo que ya estaba obscuro — Kagome, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar… conozco una manera de derrotar a Naraku e incluso purificar la piedra al mismo tiempo.

Kagome miro a Kaede — En… ¿en verdad?

— Si… - Kaede miro a Kagome — Mi hermana me lo conto varias veces, dijo que si todo salía mal tendría que hacer eso…

_Fin del flash back_

Kagome al recordar lo que le había dicho la anciana se sumergió aun mas en la bañera, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto.

Mientras tanto en la otra época Inuyasha estaba sentado frente al pozo, esperando el regreso de Kagome.

— Rayos… esa tonta ya se tardo dijo que vendría antes de que anocheciera & ya han pasado horas desde que obscurecio… - soltó un gruñido — No hay remedio tendré que ir por ella – con agilidad brinco hacia el poso atravesándolo para ir a la época moderna.

Al llegar observo la casa de Kagome la cual yacía apagada, solo se divisaba el cuarto de la chica, el cual estaba encendido, al parecer solo ella estaba en casa y así era, como era viernes su familia había salido de vacaciones, dejándola sola todo ese día.

Inuyasha entro por la ventana de la chica, ella no estaba allí — que raro… siempre se encuentra en este lugar… - comenzó a olfatear siguiendo el olor de la chica.

Kagome aun en la bañera, volvió a recordar…

_Después de que Kaede le explico que era lo que debía hacer, le pregunto — Pero dime Kagome, ¿Estas dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar este mundo?..._

Esas palabras resonaron, desde ese día, por su cabeza, Kagome cerró los ojos y se hundió completamente en la bañera.

— "_¿Estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de derrotar a Naraku & purificar la perla?"..._ – pensó — _"a pesar de que no pertenezco a ese lugar… & quizá jamás pueda volver allí… en verdad… ¿Qué estoy dispuesta a hacer?"_ – el oxigeno comenzó a faltarle pero lo ignoro, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos — _"pero si, no hago nada…"_ – las caras de Sango, Miroku, Shippo & Kaede aparecieron en su mente… por ultimo la de Inuyasha, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos al recordarlo, en cuanto los abrió pudo divisar un rostro a través del agua, deformado por esta misma, era Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros para sacarla del agua rápidamente, al salir completamente del agua Kagome inhalo desenfrenadamente aire, pues se había quedado sin él, luego tallo sus ojos y se retiro con las manos el agua de su cara, para mirar al chico que estaba frente a ella.

— Inuyasha – dijo sorprendida — ¿Qué haces aquí? – un poco molesta.

Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos y la boca sumamente abiertos, sonrojado también.

— oye… ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – dijo Kagome enojada, con las manos en su cintura

Inuyasha se limito a señalar con su dedo el por qué no hablaba, Kagome miro la dirección del dedo para darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia su cuerpo… fue donde recordó que… ¡estaba completamente desnuda!, inmediatamente su cara se puso totalmente como tomate, para gritar.

— ¡Sal de aquí! – grito avergonzada mientras se abrazaba para evitar que Inuyasha la mirara, aunque era ya muy tarde.

— Kagome… estas…

Antes de que pudiese terminar Kagome le lanzo un jabón directamente en la cara — ¡que te salgas de aquí! – grito furiosa

Inuyasha aparto el jabón de su cara y se dio la vuelta molesto — yo no sé qué te pasa, después de que te salvo la vida… además… - le dio completamente la espalda — ni quien quiera verte – giro su cabeza sobre su hombro para sacarle la lengua.

Comenzó a transformarse en un monstruo ante lo que le dijo el chico — ¡SIENTATEEE! – grito como loca, que casi se pudo escuchar en todo el mundo, Inuyasha callo incrustándose en el suelo, mientras ella cerraba el baño con gran fuerza.

— ¡Esa tonta! – gruño Inuyasha en el suelo.

Al tiempo Kagome salió del baño, afortunadamente ya estaba vestida, al salir observo que Inuyasha no estaba afuera. Así que se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Caminaba a su cuarto— _"Ojala se haya ido a la otra época… no se qué hare si el esta…"_ – abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde observo que Inuyasha estaba allí, sentado con los brazos cruzados, sobre su cama, aun rojo mirando por la ventana.

Kagome suspiro, el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó su mirada hacia ella, la chica lo ignoro se acerco a su escritorio, se sentó en su silla como un robot y así permaneció, aun sentía vergüenza, pese a que antes ya la había visto así, esa vez era diferente porque él seguía allí, usualmente cuando eso sucedía peleaban o el simplemente se alejaba de ella hasta que se le olvidara, pero esta vez no.

— Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha temeroso

Kagome lo ignoro.

Inuyasha se paro detrás de ella, ante esto Kagome se sintió intimidada.

— ¡SIENTATE! – Grito Kagome eufórica — ¡SIENTATE! – De nuevo — ¡SIENTATEEEEEEEEEE! – parándose de su lugar apuntando el piso, donde yacía tirado Inuyasha

Inuyasha solo se quejaba, al tiempo se levanto molesto — ¡Hey!... ¡por qué haces eso!

— SIEN…- iba a volver a gritar Kagome pero antes de que lo hiciera Inuyasha estiro su mano tapándole la boca a la chica.

— ¡Cálmate! – Dijo Inuyasha molesto, mientras Kagome lo miraba sonrojada — ¡para ya, eso me molesta mucho! Además yo vine aquí porque ya es hora de que regresemos a la otra época – le destapo la boca — así que anda, toma todo lo que necesites para irnos.

Kagome asintió avergonzada & comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en su mochila amarilla, mientras Inuyasha la miraba detenidamente.

— Hey… ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy callada – pregunto Inuyasha, el cual estaba recargado en la ventana.

— Lo siento – se disculpo Kagome — Por lo de antes, quería liberar frustración – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, esperando que le creyera. Aunque la razón fue porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él después de lo que sucedió en el baño.

— ¡PERO POR QUE CONMIGO! – grito molesto Inuyasha con unas lagrimas de dolor en sus ojos, para después retomar su compostura — Ya olvídalo… al menos te serví de algo – cruzo sus brazos.

— Si – contesto Kagome con una sonrisa triunfante y volvió a guardar sus cosas — Por cierto Inuyasha hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

— ¿MMM?

Kagome paro un momento y poso su mano sobre su escritorio, un tanto seria — Kikyo… ¿crees que ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de purificar la perla? – pregunto –

Ante tal mención, Inuyasha se sorprendió y a la vez se entristeció al recordar a Kikyo que desde hace tiempo ya, había muerto.

— Pues… - se sentó en la cama de Kagome — Creó que si… con tal de ser una mujer normal y de deshacerse de la perla… ella era capaz de todo… incluso lo demostró en el último instante de su vida… cuando pidió ser quemada junto con ella… - miro al suelo entristecido — ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kagome?

Kagome se sentó a su lado y se observo los pies — Entonces… ese también es mi deber… hacer todo lo posible con tal de purificar y deshacerme de la perla…

— Kagome… - ambos se miraron por largos minutos — No te preocupes por eso, yo derrotare a Naraku & tu solo te encargaras de purificar la perla… ¿de acuerdo?

Rio un poco — Vaya haces que suene tan fácil… - se recostó en el hombro de Inuyasha y cerró los ojos — "_Tendré que hacerlo… ya es hora de que sea mi turno… es hora de que yo los proteja y les regrese todo lo que han hecho por mi… acabare con la piedra y te derrotare Naraku… ya lo veras…" –_ pensó para sus adentros.

_Continuara_

_¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Kaede, cuál será la manera en que derrotara a Naraku, que riesgos esta dispuesta a correr?_

Dejen hablo de mi…, he tenido unas semanas fatales, horribles, me sumergí en depresión, pero ahora que estoy escribiendo libere frustraciones *-*.  
Si, ahora escribí de Inuyasha y es que se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia, que no tendrá muchos capítulos, creo, bueno espero y les guste & dejen sus opiniones, PORFIS: )  
Muchos besos & cuídense:*


	2. Capitulo dos: Seguridad y Fortaleza

_Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado *-*_

_Capitulo Dos_

_Seguridad & Fortaleza_

Pasaron 2 días desde que Kagome regreso a la época feudal, habían estado viajando en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Naraku & en el transcurso de su viaje, tuvieron que derrotar a demonios débiles que atormentaban aldeas.

Cansados de pelear, decidieron descansar un rato y pararon en un lugar que estaba rodeado por arboles, que daban un toque armónico al lugar.

— Ya no es divertido esto – gruño Inuyasha, mientras se recostaba en el césped.

— ¿De qué hablas, Inuyasha? – cuestiono el monje.

— Ya no es divertido matar demonios si no sueltan ningún fragmento – suspiro exhausto — ¿Dónde se esconderá Naraku? – se apoyo en uno de sus brazos.

— Tienes razón Inuyasha, deberíamos cobrar por ayudar a tanta gente – suspiro el monje deseoso.

— No digan esas cosas, es divertido ayudar a las personas – dijo Sango.

— ¡JA! No digas tonterías Sango – Rezongo el Hanyou

— Por cierto Kagome ¿Trajiste esas cosas que parecen pulpos pero saben a carne? – Pregunto el pequeño Shippo con los ojos llenos de brillo, mientras saltaba al hombro de la chica.

— Lo siento Shippo – comenzó a sacar comida de su mochila — Pero no he tenido tiempo de comprar las salchichas… ni siquiera de cocinar – suspiro — Solo traje sopa instantánea – saco varias sopas.

Inuyasha brinco al escuchar la palabra _"sopa instantánea" _para sentarse completamente y arrebatarle una de esos fideos a Kagome. — No importa, de todos modos esa comida sabe horrible… – saco la lengua asqueado — a comparación de esta comida – se relamió los labios, sintiendo el sabor de aquella comida que le gustaba tanto.

Todos miraron a Kagome asustados, esperando un gran _"siéntate"_ por parte de ella, pero en cambio observaron a una chica tranquila ignorando todo mal comentario.

— Ka… Kagome… ¿no le dirás que se siente? – pregunto Sango confundida, ante la inmensa tranquilidad de su amiga, era raro que no se haya molestado por un comentario tan desagradable por parte de Inuyasha.

— ¿EH?... ah…. Si claro… - alzo un dedo, luego lo bajo al mismo tiempo que decía… — SIENTATE - con gran tranquilidad.

— ¡agh! – se quejo Inuyasha al caer sobre toda la sopa.

— ¿Así está bien Sango? – pregunto Kagome en forma complaciente. Ante esto todos asintieron con la cabeza.

La noche callo, todos decidieron acampar en ese lugar, puesto que era un lugar muy tranquilo. Todos yacían dormidos, excepto Kagome quien estaba acostada boca abajo, mientras abrazaba su cabeza con sus brazos, mirando la nada.

— "_Aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Kaede"… -_ Kagome se levanto, decidida a caminar un rato para distraerse.

Kagome se introdujo entre los árboles, que adornaban el sitio, encontrado un lugar donde había un pequeño manantial, el cual era iluminado por pequeñas luciérnagas. Kagome se puso de cuclillas y miro su reflejo en el agua.

"_Este lugar es realmente calmado…" –_ suspiro el aroma a naturaleza que había allí. — "_Espero no encontrar muy rápido a Naraku… creo que no estoy lista…"_

Inuyasha siempre era el último en dormir, después de asegurarse que Kagome descansara, que el lugar estuviera a salvo y después de quedarse dormido, no importase que estuviese soñando, siempre estaba atento a la presencia y el olor de la chica, pero esa noche al dejar de sentirla, se levanto, para darse cuenta que Kagome no estaba allí, al notarlo inmediatamente se levanto siguiendo el aroma que había dejado la muchacha a su paso.  
Después de un rato de seguir su rastro, llego al lugar donde Kagome yacía, sentada en el césped, abrazando sus piernas, observando aun el agua.

— Kagome – dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos y lo miro — Inuyasha – susurro

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No podías dormir?... es peligroso estar sola - dijo Inuyasha tratando de olfatear amenazas.

Kagome suspiro — No, no podía dormir y no te preocupes este lugar es seguro… – La chica dirigió su rostro al cielo obscuro.

— Me hubieras levantado. – dijo Inuyasha.

— No quiero ser una carga.

— No lo eres, Kagome – dijo Inuyasha al pararse a un lado de ella para mirar las luciérnagas. Kagome lo miro, sonriéndole.

Inuyasha tomo asiento a su lado y la observo — ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado comportándote raro… ¿te preocupa ese sujeto llamado examen?

Kagome sonrió — Claro que no… eso ya no me preocupa tanto – miro de nuevo el cielo

— ¿Entonces?…

— Inuyasha…. – Kagome jugó un poco con sus dedos, para después ponerse seria — ¿Aun amas a Kikyo? – pregunto sin titubear, en un tono de voz un tanto triste.

Inuyasha la miro confundido, y más que nada sonrojado, entonces comenzó a mover sus orejas de manera graciosa, como un tic. — ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? Vez estas extraña.

Kagome dirigió su vista hacia él, aun seria — Contéstame, quiero saber.

Inuyasha se aparto un poco de ella, como queriendo evitar que lo oyera — si tu lo pides… - El Hanyou suspiro, para desviar la mirada de la chica hacia el agua — Aunque ella ya no está físicamente aquí… - miro hacia el cielo — Aun la amo y creo que siempre lo hare…. Ella ha sido la primera mujer a la que he amado – contesto entristecido.

Kagome cerró los ojos, suspiro y luego volvió a abrir sus ojos mientras sonreía — Ya veo… creo que está bien.

— Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha para devolver su vista a la chica — ¿Estás bien?

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo. Inuyasha sabía que cuando decía algo sobre Kikyo, no importase que Kagome le haya preguntado algo sobre ella, siempre se molestaba o actuaba triste y se distanciaba de él, pero esta vez la chica no tuvo reacción alguna, a lo que Inuyasha creyó que se había molestado y que no iba a tardar en explotar.

Después de unos minutos Kagome lo miro, esa mirada triste, pero aun así calmada, para luego levantarse & pararse frente a Inuyasha, con los puños cerrados de manera determinante, Ante esto Inuyasha retrocedió aterrado, esperando un _"siéntate"_ o un insulto, pero en cambio recibió a una chica en sus brazos, ya que Kagome se abalanzo hacia él, rodeándolo y apretándolo fuertemente.

— Ka… Kagome – dijo confundido Inuyasha, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— Inuyasha… ¿recuerdas aquella vez… en la que te pregunte si podía permanecer a tu lado?

— Si… lo recuerdo – dijo Inuyasha aun atónito ante el abrazo repentino de Kagome.

— Pues, yo jamás te abandonare Inuyasha, no importa que me suceda… yo… yo siempre permanecer a tu lado – dijo Kagome triste.

— Tonta – Inuyasha la separo por los hombros para mirarle los ojos — ¿Por qué me dices eso? Suena como una despedida…. ¿acaso planeas abandonarme?

Kagome cerró los ojos y volvió a abrazarlo — Si fuera a hacer eso, ya lo hubiese hecho desde hace bastante tiempo… ¿no crees?

— Creo que tienes razón… - dijo Inuyasha, para esta vez, corresponderle el abrazo.

— "_No importa que es lo que me pase… después de todo el aun ama a Kikyo… mientras exista amor en una persona, esa persona puede seguir viviendo y puede superar cualquier obstáculo" – _pensó Kagome mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha.

— Kagome… y tu… ¿amas a ese sujeto llamado escuela? – pregunto Inuyasha, un poco celoso.

Kagome rio divertida — Jamás podría amarlo….

— ¿Por qué no, acaso no te gusta?

— Por supuesto que no… como me podría gustar algo como eso – una imagen de ella aterrada porque no había llegado a tiempo a la escuela apareció de pronto en su cabeza — ¡No! Ni loca lo amaría… siempre me siento tan estresada al asistir a la escuela – dijo Kagome horrorizada.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no lo dejas… & te quedas conmigo?

Kagome abrió los ojos ante lo que le dijo Inuyasha, ruborizándose levemente — Oye… yo jamás mencione que estuviese con el – siguiéndole el juego al Hanyou

— Si es así… ¿porque escuela es tan importante para ti? Siempre estás tan preocupada por el e incluso regresas a tu época solo por el – dijo Inuyasha confundido

— Tonto, es importante para mí, por que definirá mi futuro.

— Definirá tu futuro… - la aparto de él, para mirarla nuevamente — ¡¿eso quiere decir que te casaras con él?! – menciono asustado

— ¡No tonto! – Grito Kagome exasperada — Jamás podrías entender algo tan complejo – susurro enfadada, para luego abrazarlo nuevamente — Yo jamás estaría con otra persona que no fueses tu…. Inuyasha…

Inuyasha volvió a recibirla en sus brazos — _"No importa quién sea esa escuela… yo luchare con él, por ella, si es necesario… además ahora sé, más que nunca que Kagome jamás me abandonara, puedo sentirlo y yo hare todo lo posible para que jamás se aleje de mi… la protegeré… con mi vida"_ – abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Kagome.

Nuevamente se separaron, Inuyasha tomaba de los hombros a Kagome y la chica sostenía sus manos sobre su corazón, el cual latía rápidamente.

Inuyasha aparto uno de sus manos del hombro de la chica y tomo el mentón de esta, sujetándola sutilmente, atrayéndola hacia sus labios… estando a unos centímetros de rozar sus labios…

Antes de que ambos labios se uniesen, Kagome se estiro mientras bostezaba, deteniendo la acción de Inuyasha.

— ya tengo sueño… deberíamos regresar a dormir – Se apronto a decir Kagome ruborizada — ¿No crees? – le sonrió nerviosamente.

Una gota tipo anime rodo por la mejilla de Inuyasha, bufo un poco, se puso de pie y enseguida ayudo a levantar a Kagome — Como quieras – Lo dijo en un tono molesto, él deseaba besarla.

Kagome le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, que, ante esto, Inuyasha se sonrojo, dejando ser guiado por la chica.

— "_Gracias Inuyasha…. Ahora me siento lista… sin duda te protegeré a ti y a los demás… porque yo… yo quiero que seas feliz… Inuyasha –_ Kagome miro a Inuyasha, quien tenía su rostro mirando detenidamente sus manos que estaban juntas, sonrojado, haciendo una cara un tanto tierna, que, a Kagome le pareció hermosa, haciendo que ella, sonriera feliz.

Al día siguiente, todos partieron hacia una aldea cercana, en busca de pistas. Al llegar al lugar notaron que la aldea estaba completamente destrozada, había cuerpos por todas partes, era una escena realmente cruel. 

Inuyasha se tapo la nariz. — ¡Agh! – Gruño — Este lugar huele a dolor, no puedo si quiera respirar.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? – dijo Miroku mientras inspeccionaba un cadáver.

Al caminar mas afondo en la aldea, una persona salió gateando de una casa, que estaba en escombros, el sujeto estaba herido muy apenas podía auricular una palabra.

— Ayúdenme… - dijo aquel sujeto desfalleciendo

Todos se acercaron a él para atenderlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – pregunto Kagome mientras ponía boca arriba al sujeto.

— Ese monstruo… - dijo el aldeano con dolor en su voz. — El demonio… que… que… tiene la perla…

— Naraku – dijeron todos al unisonó

— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? – pregunto el monje

— El… se escon… esconde en… las cuevas… tienen… tienen que… destruirlo… - dijo el aldeano antes de cerrar completamente los ojos.

Kagome le tomo el pulso— Murió – dijo, un poco triste.

— Pobrecillo, después de todo nos ayudo mucho… Gracias – dijo el monje mientras le dedicaba una oración.

— Bien, al menos ya sabemos dónde se encuentra ese maldito – dijo Inuyasha

— Espera un momento, ¿no crees que se trate de una trampa? – añadió Sango

Inuyasha suspiro y cruzo los brazo — Mmm… puede que sí, pero si no vamos se nos escapara y no planeó que lo haga de nuevo.

— Inuyasha tiene razón, tenemos que ir a verificar, pero tomemos nuestras precauciones – dijo Kagome

Miroku, Sango y Shippo se miraron temerosos para después asentir y dirigirse a las cuevas.

Antes de llegar Kagome paro un momento — No hay duda, puedo sentir la presencia de la perla… Sin duda Naraku se encuentra aquí

— Si… yo también huelo la asquerosa presencia de ese detestable ser – dijo el Hanyou

Shippo brinco al hombro del monje — Miroku no vayas a usar tu holló negro, por más que todo se ponga feo.

— Shippo tiene razón eminencia, es mejor que no lo use. – dijo sango preocupada.

El monje suspiro — No me gusta ser un inútil, pero creo que esta vez tendré que serlo – se miro su brazo derecho y con la otra mano apretó la palma de su mano — No planeo morir igual que todos mis antepasados.

— No te preocupes Miroku, Sango y yo te protegeremos – dijo Shippo, sonriéndole, dándole confianza al Monje.

Miroku le sonrió — Gracias, Shippo.

Todos caminaron hacia la cueva, para adentrarse en ella, pero antes de que pudiesen hacerlo, Naraku salió, caminando, no llevaba el campo de fuerza por el que siempre estaba rodeado, esta vez tenía otros planes.

— Ah, parece ser que después de todo, si lograron encontrarme – Dijo Naraku

— ¡Ja! Esta vez te derrotaremos – Dijo Inuyasha desafiante

Naraku se acerco mas a ellos, una especie de espada formada por su cuerpo salió de él, para tomar posición de pelea — Ya lo veremos, Inuyasha – sonrió maliciosamente.

Inuyasha desenfundo su espada y tomo posición de pelea — ¡Colmillo de acero! – Invocó, para que su espada se transformase.

Inuyasha corrió hacia Naraku con intención de dañarlo, pero este bloqueó su ataque con la espada que el mismo había creado con su cuerpo, creando un choque entre espadas, poniendo a prueba la fortaleza de ambos, Inuyasha gruño, tomando fuerza, logrando que Naraku retrocediera… al hacerlo Sango aprovecho para lanzar su hirakotsu hacia él, mientras Shippo se acercaba lanzándole flamas y Miroku lanzaba pergaminos. 

Naraku se vio envuelto por polvo, cuando fue atacado, al tiempo, el polvo se desvaneció, dejando ver a el demonio, quien sonreía malévolamente, al no recibir ningún daño — ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?

— Solo estamos calentando – gruño Inuyasha — onda de diamantes – transformando su espada en diamantes para luego lanzárselos a Naraku quien se protegió con su espada, la cual formo un campo de fuerza alrededor de este. — JA - rio Inuyasha — transformado el colmillo de acero en una espada roja lanzando un ataque, para, así destruir el campo de fuerza de Naraku que afortunadamente logro romper — Viento cortante – dijo acercándosele a él y lanzado el ataque.

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco por la fuerza y mezcla de técnicas que había utilizado, esperando que Naraku haya sufrido daños.

— Eres muy débil Inuyasha – Dijo Naraku, que sorprendentemente no recibió ningún rasguño.

— ¡Kgh! – gruño Inuyasha fatigado.

— Pero como… - dijo Kagome sorprendida. — "_Inuyasha utilizo sus técnicas más poderosas y… y no logro causarle daño" _– pensó, mientras analizaba la situación, al observa la espada de Naraku, noto que esta brillaba de color rojo e incluso tenia diamantes incrustado s— "_No… no puede ser el…" _ ¡Inuyasha, el ha copiado todos tus ataque en su espada! – grito.

— ¿Eh? – Inuyasha miro la espada de Naraku… efectivamente Kagome tenía razón. — Co… Como…

— Oh vaya lo has notado enseguida – dijo el demonio de Naraku, mientras les mostraba su espada — efectivamente esta espada la diseñe para copiar todos tus ataques… fue un trabajo duro… pero al final… tus mismas técnicas te derrotaran… Inuyasha – le sonrió

— ¡Maldito! – Dijo Inuyasha — viento cortante – lanzo Inuyasha el ataque pese a lo que había descubierto.

Sango lanzo su boomerang — Hiraikotsu.

Shippo volvió a lanzar sus flamas y Miroku volvió a lanzar sus pergaminos.

— ¡Perfecto! Ataquen… - Todos arremetieron al mismo tiempo, pero Naraku lanzo un ataque, rompiendo el boomerang de Sango, desvaneciendo las flamas de Shippo y eliminando los pergaminos de Miroku, incluso logro, bloquear el ataque de Inuyasha.

— No podrán… - dijo Kagome preocupada, al observar la escena.

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco — Mierda… - dijo, observando su espada — _"__Incluso aunque trate de atacarlo con otra técnica el lograra bloquearlo… que es lo que debo hacer… "- _ pensaba con una mirada desesperada.

— Eso es todo… ustedes jamás me ganaran – dijo Naraku, alzando su espada, sobre su cabeza, creando un gran viento con diamantes. — La última vez que nos encontramos… les advertí que cuando nos volviéramos a ver… seria su fin… y… así será – advirtió, después bajo su espada junto con el ataque, lanzándolo contra los chicos.

El viento logro lanzar a todos lejos, Sango voló hacia un árbol golpeándose fuertemente, además de que varios diamantes la golpearan, callo inconsciente .Miroku a pesar de que trato de soportar, también fue lanzado lejos, al igual que Shippo, cayendo inconscientes también.

Kagome quien se encontraba un poco lejos logro aferrarse a un árbol, soportando aquel ataque, aunque no pudo evitar que varios diamantes se incrustasen en su pierna. Inuyasha trato de bloquear el ataque con la funda de su espada, pero, aun así resulto muy dañado, ya que muchos diamantes lo atravesaron, rasgándole la ropa e incluso la piel.

Después de aquel ataque Inuyasha callo boca abajo, a causa de sus heridas.

— Te dije que sería su fin – dijo Naraku acercándosele a Inuyasha para terminar con él.

Inuyasha logro levantarse con ayuda de su espada. Al hacerlo observo los cuerpos de sus amigos regados. — ¡Maldito seas, cómo pudiste… cómo pudiste lastimar a mis amigos! – grito enfurecido.

Inuyasha volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque, pero con dificultad se mantenía de pie, Kagome al notar el estado de Inuyasha se apresuro a quitarse los fragmentos que se le habían incrustado y con un poco de impedimento, por el dolor que aun sentía, corrió hacia él, al hacerlo se puso en medio de Inuyasha, evitando que se acercase mas a Naraku.

— Kagome… hazte aun lado es peligroso – dijo el Hanyou.

— Lo siento Inuyasha… pero no puedo dejar que pelees así como estas… - contesto la chica.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Eso no importa ahora… tengo que detener…

Antes de que pudiese terminar Kagome lo interrumpió. — No… no tienes que… ese no es tu deber… el deber es mío… no tuyo

— Kagome… - susurro— hazte un lado… - dijo Inuyasha ya frustrado. Tratando de apartar a la chica.

A pesar de que Inuyasha comenzó a forcejear contra ella, para apartarla, ella resistió, en un momento Inuyasha volvió a caer, pero esta vez de rodillas, por el daño que había sufrido, Kagome se inco para sostenerlo, al verlo en ese estado, no pudo evitar llorar.

Inuyasha noto la tristeza de Kagome & también el olor a sangre proveniente de ella. — No es momento para que sientas lastima por mi… tengo que derrotar a Naraku… ¿es que a caso no te importa que él te haya lastimado… y lo que le hizo a nuestros amigos?

— ¡Yo no siento lastima por ti! – grito Kagome llena de dolor. — Yo solo estoy preocupada por ti… no quiero que salgas herido por una obligación que no te pertenece…

— Kagome, yo le prometí a Kikyo que derrotaría a Naraku yo mismo & así va a ser… te guste o no… ahora hazte a un lado – de nuevo, Inuyasha, comenzó a jalonear a Kagome para que se apartase.

Naraku observaba todo — "_Dejare que se despidan… después de todo… Kagome jamás volverá a ver a su Inuyasha con vida" -_ Pensaba, con una mueca de maldad.

Kagome quería que Inuyasha parase, que dejase de luchar con Naraku, quería protegerlo, pero sabía que si ella trataba de derrotar a Naraku con la actitud que, en esos momentos Inuyasha tenía, no podría y el interferiría, lastimándose por protegerla, así que cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente para abalanzarse contra los labios de Inuyasha, tratando de calmarlo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido, mientras los tenía abiertos, noto como los ojos de Kagome, pese a que estaban cerrados, seguían soltando lágrimas. — _"Kagome… ¿qué sucede… porque lloras… acaso no confías en mi… ya no crees en mi?…" _– cerro los ojos para corresponderle el beso a Kagome, esperando que así, pudiese tranquilizarla. — _"Calma, Kagome, yo no permitiré que nada te pase, derrotare a Naraku y estaré a tu lado… "_– pensaba.

Al tiempo se separaron, Inuyasha, acaricio la mejilla de Kagome, para darle confianza, la chica le sonrió, juntaron sus frentes & Kagome dejo de llorar, ante este hecho Inuyasha extendió su boca, sonriéndole, también ya calmado, mientras tanto, Kagome poso una de sus manos en el pecho del Hanyou.

— Lo siento… Inuyasha… - susurro, para luego liberar un poco de poder sobre el, haciendo que este volara unos metros lejos de ella, impactándose contra el suelo.

— ¿Por… - antes de que pudiese preguntar el porqué, voló unos metros lejos de ella, mientras lo hacia su mente no podía dejar de pensar. — "_¿Qué diablos pasa? Kagome… ¿me está traicionando para irse con él? –_ observo a Kagome, mientras él se impactaba lentamente en la tierra, la chica tenía una expresión de angustia total. — "_No… ella jamás sería capaz de algo así…"_– pensó, cayendo, totalmente.

Kagome le dedico una mirada de _"lo siento mucho",_ para luego girarse & caminar hacia Naraku, que, al estar más cerca de él, tomo una posición determinante, apretó fuertemente sus puños y le dijo decidida. — ¡Naraku!… crea una barrera alrededor de nosotros… esta pelea… es solo tuya y mía – le dijo, de manera decidida, con una voz llena de fuerza.

— Ah, vaya, vaya, después de tanto tiempo… decidiste ser útil…- Dijo Naraku mientras reía. —Como quieras… sacerdotisa… – Naraku creó un campo alrededor de ellos, acaparando un área grande, pero fuera del alcance de Inuyasha y sus amigos.

Inuyasha miro atónito la escena, no podía moverse, por el ataque de Kagome.

— "_No importa si muero… estaré feliz de poder haber derrotado a Naraku" –_ miro atreves del campo a Inuyasha — "_y de saber que mi amado Inuyasha sigue vivo…"_

_Continuara…_

Está un poco largo… pero… ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Díganme sus criticas, comentarios buenos o malos… ideas!… etcétera, les diré la verdad ami me gusto… $: el próximo capítulo por fin sabrán lo que Kaede le dijo a Kagome… por fin por fin : )

Cuídense mucho hermos s

Besos :*


	3. Capitulo tres: El precio del poder

_Ojala y les guste *-*_

_Capitulo Tres_

_El precio de ser una sacerdotisa._

Kagomehabía expulsado una pequeña cantidad de su poder en Inuyasha, haciendo que este volase unos metros lejos de ella, provocando que se impactara con gran fuerza sobre la tierra, mientras ella se acercaba a Naraku, haciendo que el demonio creara un campo lo suficientemente grande, como para que pudiesen pelear, lejos del alcance de Inuyasha y de los cuerpos, inconscientes, de sus amigos.  
El Hanyou, unos segundos después de que cayó, comenzó a tratar de levantarse, pero aquel poder lo había debilitado & no solo eso, aun sentía dolor por las heridas resultantes de la pelea anterior con Naraku.

— ¡Demonios! – refunfuño Inuyasha desesperado, porque por más que tratase de incorporase no lo lograba. — "_Me las pagaras Kagome…" – _pensó, para luego caer en cuanta de lo que había sucedido. — "_Mierda, es verdad… Kagome está con ese maldito de Naraku… ¿Qué diablos piensa hacer?..." –_ Su rostro se tenso, estaba preocupado, no sabía que sucedía, ni la razón de porque la chica lo lastimo.

Inuyasha sintió impotencia, se sintió traicionado, tomando toda esa fuerza de sus sentimientos para canalizarla en tratar de reincorporarse, tomo fuertemente su espada, con esfuerzo logro cargarla, para luego apoyarla fuertemente en la tierra, mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo en ella, logrando así, levantarse, Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta, miro hacia enfrente y trato de visualizar lo que pasaba, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a caer, puesto que todo su cuerpo le pesaba.  
Al caer de lleno en la tierra, de nuevo, gruño, para incorporar su cabeza & mirar lo que sucedía. Kagome estaba frente a Naraku, estaban rodeados por un gran campo de fuerza, color morado, sus cuerpos eran muy apenas visualizados. Inuyasha volvió a gruñir, al observar aquella escena.

Kagome estaba a unos metros lejos de Naraku, sostenía su arco con fuerza, mientras aquel ser reposaba su espada sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa malévola.

— Bien… Kagome… si no te molesta empezare yo… - Dijo Naraku, bajando lentamente esa gran espada, que seguía igual que antes, roja con incrustaciones de diamantes, tomándola con ambas manos & soltar un gran grito, para luego correr hacia Kagome, decidido a atacarla.

Kagome se mantuvo de pie, frente a él, observando el rostro de aquel detestable personaje, sus ojos mostraban un odio descomunal, su boca estaba retorcida… "_sediento de sangre_", pensó Kagome, dándole un sobre nombre a aquella cara aterradora, comenzado a sentir miedo y empezando a temblar, sin poder moverse.

—"_El me matara… "–_ Pensó Kagome, su mirada se desorbito, apretó aun mas fuerte su arco & se quedo pasmada. —"_El me odia…"._

Inuyasha miraba la escena con terror. — ¡Mierda Kagome, Muévete! – grito, pero su voz era tenue, el poder no solo lo había debilitado su cuerpo, sino también su ser, no podía si quiera hablar fuerte. —_ "Rayos… duele tanto hablar" – _Pensó, cerró los ojos y los apretó con gran fuerza, para después abrir la boca y con toda su fuerza interna, grito — ¡KAGOMEEEEEE!

Kagome se puso de cuclillas, abrazando su cabeza, horrorizada, esperando que Naraku acabara con ella, pero de pronto escucho la voz de Inuyasha, miro atreves del campo y lo observo, el tenia los ojos cerrados, su cara mostraba evidente preocupación, después regreso su mirada a Naraku, quien estaba a unos centímetros de atacarla, el demonio dejo caer con fuerza su espada, justo frente a ella…  
Kagome logro lanzarse a un lado, evitando por poco el ataque de Naraku.

La espada de Naraku se enterró en la tierra, y este, miro a Kagome, sorprendido, había sido rápida. — patética… - susurro. Tratando de desenterrar el filo de su espada. Mientras lo hacia Kagome corrió lejos de él.

La chica estaba al otro lado del campo de fuerza, sostenía sus manos sobre su corazón, con fuerza y trataba de calmarse. Después de aquel susto. — _"Eso estuvo cerca… casi dejo que me mate…" – _Miro a Inuyasha, el se encontraba un poco más calmado, pero aun así desesperado. —"_Casi dejo que acabe conmigo… no debó tenerle miedo… el no es superior a mi… ni yo soy inferior a el… debó tranquilizarme… además el no me odia… el odia a Kikyo…" –_ pensó, para mirar decidida a Naraku.

Naraku logro desincrustar su espada, al mirar de nuevo a Kagome, noto el cambio en su mirada. — Ja… parece ser que cobraste ya la compostura.

Inuyasha suspiro después de ver como Kagome había logrado librarla por poco, apretó fuertemente sus dientes & volvió a reincorporarse, con todo el dolor del mundo. —"_Kagome… ¿porque arriesgas de esa manera tu vida?… se supone que yo deba derrotarlo… no tu… idiota" –_ pensó, mientras trataba de caminar hacia el campo.

De nuevo Naraku corrió hacia Kagome, quería atacarla, pero esta vez Kagome fue más rápida y evadió de nuevo su ataque, Naraku sonrió ante esto, & después de eso trato varias veces de arremeter contra Kagome, pero la chica seguía lanzándose justo antes de que terminase con ella. Haciendo que la espada de Naraku, siempre se incrustase en la tierra, momentos que Kagome aprovechaba para correr.

La joven se encontraba fatigada, respirando fuertemente, mientras miraba detenidamente a Naraku, quien trataba de desenterrar, de nuevo, el filo de su espada. — "_Mi plan está funcionando… Naraku solo se preocupa en matarme, que no se ha dado cuenta que su espada se incrusta en la tierra, cada vez que lo evado… dándome tiempo para prepararme… después de todo no es muy listo" –_suspiro aliviada, y apretó fuertemente sus puños.— _Bien… ahora solo debó hacer lo que Kaede me dijo…"_ – pensó mientras comenzaba a recordar.

_Flash back_

— Kagome… antes de explicarte, lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que saber que no puedes desgastar tu poder en ataques… ya que eso disminuiría el impacto final…. ¿entiendes? – Dijo Kaede.

— Entiendo…

— Bien… -la anciana tomo una postura de seriedad total. — Lo primero que debes hacer es canalizar todo tu poder espiritual en un solo punto…

— ¿Canalizar… en un solo punto? – pregunto Kagome confundida.

— Así es… Veras… el poder espiritual en una sacerdotisa, fluye por todo su cuerpo… parecido a la sangre… pero la sangre tiene un punto, en donde llega y se va, pues… como sabes el corazón bombea la sangre hacia todo tu cuerpo, en cambio tu poder espiritual fluye de manera igual hacia todas partes, sin tener un punto, al cual llegar y partir… es por eso que tu debes buscar un lugar a donde mandar todo ese poder, para que después puedas utilizarlo…

_Fin del flash back_

— "_Canalizar a un solo punto" –_ Pensó Kagome, para luego lanzarse de nuevo hacia un lado, ya que Naraku había vuelto a atacarla. —"_Como se supone que lo haga… no puedo concentrarme en mandar todo mi poder a un solo lugar, mientras Naraku me ataca… ¿Cómo es que lo hare?" _

— "_¿Qué planeas, Kagome? Hasta ahora solo has estado esquivando los ataques de Naraku… si sigues así jamás podrás derrotarlo….- P_ensaba Inuyasha, mientras se apoyaba en su espada, para acercarse hacia aquel campo, titubeando al caminar.

Kagome de nuevo yacía varios metros lejos de Naraku. — _"Vamos Kagome… piensa… como puedo canalizar mi poder… como puedo concentrarme" –_ miro sus manos & una idea surgió en su cabeza. —"¡_Lo tengo! Esto es parecido a cuando estudio… Cuando lo hago tengo que tener mi mente concentrada en el texto o libro que tenga enfrente, e ignorar a Inuyasha…. Pues siempre está molestando… eso es lo que debó hacer" – _Miro de nuevo hacia enfrente, Naraku volvía a acercársele, de nuevo esquivo el ataque, pero esta vez, logro atacarla, pues estaba distraída, haciendo que la chica callera a un lado, hiriéndole la pierna. — ¡Agh! – grito Kagome.

Ante esto Inuyasha se quedo pasmado. — ¡KAGOME! – grito aterrado, haciendo que su cuerpo tomara gran adrenalina, logrando que el pudiese correr hacia el campo.

Al llegar con gran fuerza en su puño, golpeo el campo, tratando de destruirlo, pero no lo logro.

— ¡KAGOME! – volvió a gritar desesperado, pero no hubo respuesta, ante esto Inuyasha tomo su espada y la puso en posición al campo. La alzo sobre él y la bajo al tiempo que decía. — ¡TESSAIGA ROJA! – pero la espada no reacciono, no se transformo, se quedo igual, sin sufrir ningún cambio, el Hanyou quedo atónito ante esto. — ¡MIERDA KAGOME! – volvió a gritar exasperado, lanzando su espada lejos de él para de nuevo tratar de romper el campo con sus puños.

Naraku sonrió ante el daño que le había hecho a Kagome, alzo su espada y comenzó a darle vueltas, haciendo un viento con diamantes, como la ocasión pasada. — Despídete… Kagome…

Kagome se apoyo en el campo y comenzó a levantarse, pese al dolor de la herida. — Ni lo pienses Naraku… no moriré… - dijo, para luego correr titubeante, pero Naraku lanzo la técnica hacia ella. Haciendo que volara unos metros lejos, cerca de donde se encontraba Inuyasha golpeando el campo.

Inuyasha al ver la escena comenzó a tratar de desgarrar con sus uñas aquella burbuja. — ¡VAMOS KAGOME LEVANTATE! – dijo, al observa el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

Naraku sonrió de nuevo con malicia, se quedo admirando el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome, para después mirar a Inuyasha. —"_En verdad estoy disfrutando esto… volverás a perder a alguien importante Inuyasha… pero esta vez tendrás el honor de observar como acabo con ella… personalmente…" – _Pensó mientras dibuja una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Inuyasha al observar que Kagome no se movía se dejo caer de rodillas, frente al cuerpo de la chica, apoyo sus manos en el campo y agacho la cabeza. — ¡SOY UN IDIOTAA! – grito enfurecido. — ¿Cómo puedo dejar que este maldito te mate?… Kagome… yo te prometí que te protegería… &…- varias lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

Kagome comenzó a moverse, se reincorporo, sentándose y apoyándose en sus manos. — No eres un idiota… - susurro, atrayendo la vista del Hanyou hacia ella.

— ¡Kagome! – dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y apoyo una de sus manos sobre la de Inuyasha, aun distanciados por el campo de fuerza. — No dejare que me mate Inuyasha… no te preocupes… además… - le sonrió dulcemente. — Tu siempre me has protegido… es mi turno de hacerlo… - dijo para luego pararse con dificultad frente a Naraku.

Inuyasha se quedo sin moverse, pues aquella sonrisa lo había calmado. Después de recobrar la cordura, se paro, manteniendo fija su mano en el campo. — ¡TONTA!... – le grito, haciendo que Kagome lo mirase. — ¡POR LO MENOS NO MUERAS! – ante estas palabras Kagome sonrió, luego devolvió su vista hacia Naraku. —"_Si ese es el deseo de Kagome... no puedo interferir en el… tengo que confiar en ella… por favor…" – miro angustiado a la chica. _— _"no mueras Kagome…."_ – pensó.

Naraku hizo una mueca de disgusto, al observar aun viva a Kagome. — Que lastima creí que ya habías muerto… pero no importa… así te hare sufrir más. – sonrió.

Kagome también sonrió & corrió hacia él, Naraku alzo su espada dispuesto a atacarla cuando se acercase mas, cuando Kagome estuvo enfrente de el, el demonio lanzo su ataque, pero la chica corrió por debajo de los pies de Naraku, evadiendo el ataque y haciendo que la espada se volviese a incrustar en la tierra.  
Después la chica puso sus manos frente a ella, cerró los ojos & comenzó a emanar un aura color rosado.

Ante esto Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido. —_"¿Que es lo que hace?... ella nunca antes había hecho eso" –_ pensó

Naraku al notar el aura de la chica, comenzó a preocuparse, tratando más desenfrenadamente de desatorar su espada. Ahora él se veía aterrado…

El aura de Kagome comenzó a incrementar. — _"Gracias a aquel instante… en el que parecí inconsciente logre dirigir todo mi poder espiritual hacia mis manos… Ahora es el momento de hacer el siguiente paso" –_ Pensó, volviendo a recordar.

_Flash back._

— ¿Qué hay que hacer después Kaede? – pregunto Kagome.

— Pues veras… lo último que debes hacer… es concentrarte en la persona u objeto que quieres dañar… al hacerlo tu poder comenzara a emanar... después de unos minutos incrementara descomunalmente & podrás expulsar todo tu poder en forma de un gran ataque…. Destruyendo todo lo que alcance… Pero hay un riesgo implícito…

_Fin del flash back._

— "_Es verdad… cuando termine yo…" – _Pensó Kagome, luego abrió sus ojos, los cuales se habían tornado completamente rosas, sus pupilas no se observaban mas y su poder comenzó a crecer aun mas… rodeando aquel campo con otro.

Naraku dejo su espada de lado y quito el campo que los rodeaba, quería escapar, pero no pudo hacerlo, puesto que el poder espiritual de la chica había creado otro campo, rosado y más transparente que el anterior. Entonces el decidió que la atacaría.

Naraku corrió hacia la chica, sacando tentáculos de su espalda, estos estaban forrados con una armadura rodeados de un aura morada.

— ¡KAGOME CUIDADO! – grito Inuyasha.

Unos de los tentáculos se dirigió hacia Kagome, tratando de herirla, pero el poder de la chica era más fuerte, haciendo, que, al contacto, el tentáculo desapareciera, como una hoja de cuaderno al contacto con el fuego. Naraku retrocedió.

— "_Después de todo ella es aun más fuerte que Kikyo… este poder no tiene igualación" – _pensó Naraku, resignándose a que moriría.

Sango, Miroku & Shippo, recobraron la conciencia, al hacerlo lo primero que observaron fue aquella escena, aquel poder descomunal expulsado por su amiga, Kagome & como Naraku estaba pasmado, esperando su muerte.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa? – pregunto el monje mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha, el cual seguía sorprendido mirando la escena.

— No lo sé… - contesto Inuyasha sin retirar su vista de lo que pasaba.

— ¡KAGOME! – grito el pequeño Shippo, preocupado. — ¿Qué es lo que hace Kagome, Inuyasha? – pregunto mientras saltaba al hombro de Inuyasha, pero este no respondía. — ¿Inuyasha?

—"_Este poder es descomunal… pero por alguna razón… me siento aliviado al sentir esta escencia… sin duda… Kagome se ha vuelto más fuerte que cualquier sacerdotisa… incluso…" – _Pensó Inuyasha.

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sango y la mención de alguien en especial. — Incluso es más fuerte que Kikyo – dijo Sango asombrada.

Inuyasha miro a Sango y asintió con la cabeza. — Kagome ha superado a Kikyo… - dijo.

Naraku seguía sin moverse. —_"Siento mucha paz…" –_ cerro los ojos. —"_Así que después de todo no es tan malo morir" –_ suspiro.

El poder de Kagome había adquirido una gran dimensión, aquel poder dejo de formar un campo, para luego dirigirse hacia Naraku, antes de hacerlo, Kagome observo a sus amigos y les dedico una sonrisa tierna.  
Todos sintieron algo extraño en su corazón, un mal presentimiento ante esa mueca.

— ¿Acaso, ella se está despidiendo? – sugirió Sango.

— No lo sé… - el monje suspiro y cerró los ojos. — Pero ahora mismo siento una gran tranquilidad…

— No… ella no se puede estar despidiendo… - dijo Inuyasha angustiado, para luego observar a Kagome.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha, se quedaron largos segundos así… que parecieron horas… al hacerlo unas lagrimas rodaron del rostro de la joven, que, ante esto Inuyasha comenzó a mover de un lado a otro su cabeza, tratando de no pensar en que quizá ella moriría… ella le sonrió entre el llanto y sin decir ninguna palabra, dijo. — TE AMO… - Inuyasha pudo leerlo en sus labios, retrocedió un poco, sintió como algo se rompía dentro de el & se quedo mirando lo que pasaba, aterrorizado.

Aquel poder se lanzo contra Naraku, pasando atreves de su cuerpo, cada rincón de su ser, fue bañado con el poder espiritual de Kagome, cada rincón, incluyendo el lugar donde yacía la perla, desbaratándose, al igual que el cuerpo de Naraku… rompiéndose… al igual que el espíritu maligno de aquel ser. Naraku murió… sin antes sonreír, parecía feliz, desapareciendo en el viento.

Al tiempo Kagome cerró los ojos y se dejo caer, mientras poco a poco el campo desaparecía, quebrándose y envolviendo el lugar con pequeño brillo rosado, una escena muy hermosa.

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, mientras era envuelto por el brillo del aquel poder.  
El Hanyou la puso boca arriba y la recostó en su regazó, Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

— Todo termino… - dijo Sango mientras miraba el cielo y era bañada, también en aquel centelleo.

Miroku libero su mano derecha y… allí estaba su mano sin ninguno agujeró. Sonrió feliz y grito emocionado. — ¡EL HOYO… YA NO ESTA… HA DESAPARECIDO….!

Shippo brinco al hombro del monje y miro su mano derecha. — ¡ah! – dijo emocionado. — es verdad desapareció… todo gracias a Kagome – el zorrito dirigió su vista hacia la chica y grito feliz. — ¡ERES GRANDIOSA KAGOME!

Inuyasha sonrió ante la felicidad de sus amigos y acaricio ligeramente el rostro de Kagome. — Debes estar muy cansada….- dijo atentamente. — pero creo que deberías aunque sea abrir los ojos…

La chica no reacciono, seguía con la misma mueca… Inuyasha comenzó a preocuparse, frunció levemente el seño y comenzó a palmear levemente la mejilla de la chica. — Oye… Kagome… despierta….

Ante este hecho todos se miraron confundidos y se acercaron.

— ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, Kagome no responde? – pregunto Sango

Inuyasha acerco su oído al corazón de la chica y se limito a escucharlo latir… pero… — No Kagome… - susurro de manera angustiada.

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shippo angustiado ya.

— Su corazón dejo de latir… -contesto Inuyasha con la cabeza baja.

— No, no puede ser – contestaron todos al unisonó.

Shippo bajo del hombro de Miroku y puso una de sus orejas en el pecho de Kagome. — Es verdad… - dijo, para luego empezar a llorar.

Sango bajo la mirada y se quedo pasmada, varias lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla. — Kagome…. – susurro

El monje se dejo caer a un lado de Inuyasha y miro el cuerpo inerte de la chica, sin reacción alguna, tratando de caer en cuenta.

Inuyasha abrazo fuerte a Kagome, comenzando a llorar. — ¡KAGOME! – grito entristecido.

Kagome abrió los ojos, ante el llamado de su nombre tantas veces. Mirando a los chicos, quienes se notaban tristes. — Chicos… ¿Por qué lloran? Ah… estaban preocupados… - se reincorporó, mientras se sostenía la cabeza. — no se preocupen estoy bien – les sonrió, pero todos parecieron ignorarla. — ¿chicos? – pregunto confundida, miro a Inuyasha y lo vio llorar, como nunca lo había visto antes. — ¡Ya no llores Inuyasha… yo estoy bien! – dijo desesperada, pero nadie pareció escucharla. — ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar, entonces miro debajo y, vio su cuerpo, tendido en los brazos de Inuyasha. — ¿Qué, cómo es posible que…? – miro sus manos, podía ver atreves de ellos, se horrorizo al instante y miro de nuevo a sus amigos. — Estoy muerta…. – susurro para sí misma.

Kagome cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez todo era un sueño, cuando los volvió a abrir, se vio rodeada de obscuridad. — ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo, abrazándose a sí misma, para buscar la salida de aquel lugar completamente obscuro, pero no lo logro, exasperada comenzó a correr, pero por más que lo hacía no encontraba final, vencida se dejo caer. — Jamás podre escapar de aquí… - dijo, mientras trataba de llorar, pese, a que sentía una gran tristeza, no lograba expirar lagrima alguna. En ese momento escucho una voz un tanto familiar.

— Levántate de allí. – dijo aquella voz peculiar.

Kagome se sentó y puso una mano sobre su corazón. — ¿Quién es?

— Levántate… que no vez que lo estás haciendo sufrir –volvió a decir esa voz.

— ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar Kagome. — ¿a quién estoy haciendo sufrir? – levantándose por fin.

Una figura salió de la obscuridad, iluminando aquella habitación con luz… era…

— Kikyo… - dijo sorprendida Kagome.

_Continuara…_

Holis :3 ¿Cómo están?... ¡yo muy bien! estoy contenta, hoy recibí buenas noticias… y estaba tan feliz que dije, escribiré el nuevo capítulo de Inuyasha :D aunque, les debó decir que no sabía cómo continuarla… y mientras escribía se me vinieron todas estas ideas :3 espero que les guste… ami no me convence mucho, pero díganme su opinión… ah por cierto, creo que esta vez no podre actualizar tan pronto como lo he hecho… estaré un poco ocupada :c…

Bueno que estén muy bien, hermosos, hermosas.  
Cuídense mucho, besos:*

_¿Un nuevo reto vendrá para Kagome, podrá volver a vivir?, ¿Inuyasha podrá soportar perder de nuevo a su ser amado?_

He de aburrir con estas preguntas verdad xD…


	4. Capitulo 4: Mi lugar favorito

_Lo siento por hacerlos esperar :c_

_Capitulo Tres_

_Mi lugar favorito._

El lugar se torno con una luz blanca & detrás de aquella luminosidad, se encontraba Kikyo, vestida con un Kimono totalmente blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y su rostro mostraba una inmensa paz, a pesar de la manera golpeada con la que se dirigió a Kagome, la cual, estaba cediendo rápidamente ante el miedo de no saber cómo salir de allí.

— Kikyo… - dijo Kagome, observando aquella figura de manera incrédula.

— Kagome – contesto la chica.

— ¿Pero… como…?... tú estás…

— Muerta… - Digo Kikyo, interrumpiendo a la chica. — & tu también lo estarás…

Kagome miro confundida a Kikyo y se acerco más a ella. — ¿co…como que… que lo estaré?... ¿es que acaso no estoy muerta?...

Kikyo retrocedió, dándole la espalda, alzo su mirada & suspiro. — No… aun no… tú no te encuentras muerta…

— Pero… entonces… ¿Qué es este lugar, Que hago aquí? – cuestiono Kagome.

— Verás … desgástate gran parte de tu energía vital, pero no la suficiente como para partir hacia el otro plano… tu alma se desprendió de tu cuerpo temporalmente… y se transporto a este lugar… tu estas entre el infierno y el cielo… permanecerás aquí… hasta que encuentres una manera de regresar a tu cuerpo…

La joven se dejo caer de nuevo de rodillas. — Me alegro… creí que había muerto… Kikyo… ¿conoces alguna manera de que pueda regresar a mi cuerpo?

Kikyo volvió a encararla y se acerco a ella. — Logre bajar a este lugar solo por unos segundos… ese fue el trato que hice – le sonrió — Quería agradecerte por derrotar a Naraku & mantener a salvo a todos…. – Kikyo se agacho frente a Kagome, a manera de reverencia. — Muchas gracias Kagome… al final lograste hacer más que yo…

Kagome se sonrojo y se reincorporó, haciendo, también, reverencia. — No… tu… tú no tienes nada que agradecer… yo te agradezco por… por ayudarme de la manera que lo hiciste… gracias…

Kikyo le volvió a sonreír y se reincorporo, comenzando a alejarse. — Kagome… respecto a lo que preguntaste…. Yo no puedo decírtelo… tienes que averiguarlo por tu cuenta… solo te diré que… confíes en ti misma… y no temas más… todos esperan por ti… Inuyasha… espera por ti… - Una luz muy blanca comenzó a envolverla, desapareciendo lentamente.

— ¡Espera!... ¡Kikyo… ¿¡Como te encuentras!? – grito apresuradamente Kagome.

Kikyo la miro mientras desaparecía, sonriéndole. — Muy Bien… Kagome… - susurro, al momento de desaparecer.

Kagome sonrió ante la respuesta, y en cuanto la chica desapareció, el cuarto volvió a tonarse obscuro. — Inuyasha estará feliz, de saber que ella se encuentra bien… - al momento apretó fuertemente sus puños. — Bien… es hora de buscar una salida de aquí… - comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier parte, tratando de buscar una manera de salir de allí.

Un par de horas habían transcurrido en la época feudal, los chicos regresaron a la aldea unos minutos después de darse cuenta que Kagome no respondía, entraron a la cabaña de Kaede y se curaron sus heridas, pero Inuyasha seguía aferrado al cuerpo inerte de Kagome.

— Inuyasha… deberías atenderte tus heridas… fuiste el que más se lastimo de todos nosotros. – sugirió Miroku. Inuyasha lo ignoro.

— Miroku tiene razón Inuyasha… deja ya el cuerpo de Kagome… ella… no volverá más… - dijo la anciana Kaede.

— No quiero… - susurro el Hanyou.

Sango se acerco a él, colocando una mano en su hombro. — Inuyasha… déjala ir…

Inuyasha hundió su cabeza en el cabello de Kagome, llorando y aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo de la chica. — Es que no entienden… ella aun no ha muerto… sus mejillas… sus mejillas… siguen sonrojadas como siempre… su olor… está intacto… - su voz comenzó a quebrarse. — Y… su calidez aun sigue aquí… - término diciendo, ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas.

Ante esto, todos bajaron la mirada, no sabían que decir, pero sobre todo… Implorando en sus mentes que Kagome abriera en ese instante sus ojos.

Kagome seguía vagando por aquel lugar, se abrazaba a sí misma, no entendía por que comenzaba a sentir un inmenso frio y un enorme dolor dentro de ella, como si en cualquier momento fuese a ahogarse.  
Mientras seguía, unas voces comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, al principio se escuchaban lejanas y distorsionadas, pero conforme caminaba las voces se aclaraban, logrando así, escuchar las voces de sus amigos que la llamaban.

Kagome paró en seco & abrió sus ojos como platos. — ¡CHICOS! – grito, esperando que la pudiesen oír, pero no hubo respuesta o indicio de esto. — Ellos no pueden oírme… - susurro. — _"Pero, como es que yo si…"_ - al pensar esto, una puerta blanca se abrió delante de ella, al verla, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella para abrirla, cuando lo hizo, una corriente la arrastro hacia adentro, logrando que cayera parcialmente inocente, unos instantes después, volvió a escuchar las voces que la llamaban, pero esta vez se escuchaban más cerca & más palpables, entonces, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus parpados, al hacerlo lo primero que diviso fue el rostro de Inuyasha, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados & varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas terminando su recorrido en la frente de Kagome, donde se impactaban.

— Inu… Inu… Inuya…. Inuyasha - susurro Kagome con gran dificultad.

Nadie pareció escucharla, Inuyasha aun mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. —_"Kagome… Kagome… despierta por favor… por favor… vuelve a vivir" – _Pensaba y deseaba Inuyasha en su mente.

Varias lágrimas volvieron a rodar de la cara del Hanyou, Kagome comprendió que aun se sentía muy débil como para hablar fuerte, así que, aunque lo intentase, nadie la iba a poder escuchar, así que opto por detener las lágrimas de Inuyasha, acercando lentamente su mano hacia las lagrimas que aun se encontraban en las mejillas del muchacho, deteniéndolas.

— Inuyasha… - volvió a susurrar Kagome.

El Hanyou al sentir una mano cálida en su rostro y escuchar la dulce voz de la chica, abrió los ojos, asegurándose que no fuese otro sueño, al hacerlo observo los ojos entre abiertos de la chica, y una pequeña sonrisa débil en la boca de esta misma.

— ¡¿Ka… Kagome?! – pregunto un poco incrédulo Inuyasha.

Kagome cerró los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente. — Hola, Inuyasha… ¿me extrañaste?

— ¡Kagome! – volvió a gritar, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes se acercaron a él, notando lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Kagome! – gritaron todos emocionados.

— Chicos – contesto la joven, ante la alegría de sus amigos. — Lo siento por preocuparlos…

Inuyasha volvió a abrazarla con mucha fuerza, posicionando su boca en el oído de Kagome, de manera tierna. — Kagome…. Cómo pudiste arriesgarte de esa forma, tonta… - le susurro.

— Lo siento, No quería preocuparte.

— En verdad nos mantuvo muy triste señorita Kagome, no vuelva a hacer eso. – Dijo el monje regañando a la chica.

La muchacha les sonrió, aun no podía hablar bien, al parpadear observo de nuevo aquel lugar en donde hace unos instantes se encontraba. — "¿_MMM?... Oh… ya veo… mi estancia aquí es temporal ¿eh?... "-_ Pensó Kagome. — Amigos…

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – pregunto Sango.

— No lloren mas… yo estoy bien – sonrió cálidamente Kagome.

— Ya no lo haremos mas… ahora tu estas bien… has regresado… y te prometo que no permitiré que vuelvas a pasar el mismo peligro – Dijo Inuyasha decididamente.

— Gracias Inuyasha… pero… creo que después de todo no podre quedarme mucho tiempo aquí… así que… prométanme que no lloraran mas.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Acaso planeas abandonarme de nuevo? – Dijo el peliblanco en un tono molesto.

— Inuyasha… lo siento… pero tendrás que estar un poco… - comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos — Un poco más de tiempo sin mi…

— ¡Kagome, espera!... No… no cierres los ojos… espera un poco mas… necesito decirte algo…

— Lo siento… Te prometo que regresare Inuyasha… - cerro completamente los ojos — Espérame… - termino por decir, cayendo de nuevo inocentemente.

— ¡Kagome! – gritaron todos.

Kagome volvió a caer en aquella habitación obscura, lentamente se levanto, buscando con su mirada otra puerta que se abriese y poder regresar de nuevo, pero, esto no sucedió.

La chica se dejo caer de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos, con su cabeza hacia abajo. — Rayos… no entiendo como pude regresar… tal vez fue por Kikyo. – miro a su alrededor buscando una respuesta. — No… no puedo darme por vencida, tengo que salir de aquí. – se levanto y camino decidida por el lugar.

Los muchachos se quedaron largos minutos observando el cuerpo de Kagome, esperando que regresase de nuevo, pero no lo hacía.

— Kagome… regresa por favor – susurraba dolosamente Inuyasha.

— Ella dijo que volvería… - decía el pequeño Shippo, con pequeñas lagrimas apenas divisibles en sus mejillas. — Ella volverá… ¿verdad sango? – pregunto, apoyándose en las piernas de la chica.

— Shippo… pues… ella dijo que lo haría ¿no es así?... lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y confiar en que cumplirá su promesa… — contesto Sango.

— Tienes razón… tenemos que confiar en ella… después de todo nunca nos ha defraudado… pero… lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo regresara? No creo que pueda hacerlo sola. – Dijo el monje Miroku.

— Es verdad… ella no podrá regresar sola… ¿pero que es lo que podemos hacer para ayudarla? – Dijo Sango.

Inuyasha al escuchar la plática de sus amigos, recostó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Kagome, apartándose de ella, finalmente. — Cuiden bien de Kagome… tengo algo que hacer – dijo, levantándose y saliéndose del lugar lo más rápido posible.

— Y… ¿a ese tonto que le paso? – pregunto el pequeño Shippo.

— No lo sé… pero de seguro él sabe una manera de cómo regresar a Kagome – Sugirió Miroku.

Inuyasha brincaba por la copa de los arboles, mirando a los alrededores, como buscando algo o a alguien. — "_Mierda… cuando más lo necesito… nunca está cerca…" – El_ finalmente logro detectar el olor de Rin, entre el pasto, donde se encontraba descansando, junto con jaken. — ¡Rin! – dijo fuertemente, logrando despertar a la pequeña.

Rin, abrió lentamente los ojos, al verlo se asusto un poco por la mirada perdida y dolorosa que se cargaba Inuyasha. — ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

— Rin… ¿donde se encuentra sesshomaru?

— ¿eh? ¿Para que lo necesitas?... _"Tal vez quiere pelear con el… será mejor que no le revele su ubicación." –_ pensó la niña.

— Dímelo... necesito que me haga un favor…

Sesshomaru se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, descansando en un árbol cercano, al oír a su hermano rápidamente bajo. — Inuyasha.

— Sesshomaru… - contesto el Hanyou.

Jaken en ese momento se levanto. — Joven amo – comenzó a reverenciarlo. — Le dije a este maldito que se fuera pero me ignoro y me golpeo, era por eso que estaba dormido. – dijo, acercándose a los pies de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada fría, golpeándolo con el pie, alejándolo un poco de él. — No sueles buscarme muy seguido… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pelear?

Inuyasha esquivo la mirada de su hermano, lo menos que necesitaba era observar esos ojos que le demostraban odio. — No tengo tiempo de pelear, necesito que me prestes tu espada.

— ¿Mi espada… que te hace pensar que estaré dispuesto a prestártela?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo en tono molesto Inuyasha. — No planeo quedármela, solo préstamela….

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda dispuesto a alejarse. — Regresa por donde viniste, no planeo prestarte nada…. Vamos Rin – comenzó a caminar.

Inuyasha apretó fuertemente sus dientes y desenfundo su espada. — Entonces… tendré que quitártela por la fuerza… ¡KYA! – grito, acercándosele por la espalda a Sesshomaru, pero este, fue rápido y esquivo el ataque con su espada.

— Creí que no querías pelear – dijo sesshomaru, observando la mirada de su hermano, la cual mostraba mucha tristeza. — ah…. Entiendo… algo le paso a esa humana ¿verdad?

Inuyasha bufo un poco y se dejo caer, sentándose en la tierra. — Kagome… no sé donde se encuentra… pero... probablemente esta en el otro mundo… es por eso… es por eso… - miro decidido a su hermano — que necesito que me prestes tu espada… quiero ir a buscarla al otro mundo y traerla de vuelta, no soportare perder a alguien más – termino diciendo, golpeando con fuerza la tierra.

— JA… vamos Rin – Dijo fríamente Sesshomaru, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, alejándose.

— ¡Espera! – grito Inuyasha.

— No puedo prestarte la espada, al parecer ella no ah muerto aun… así que por lo tanto no se encuentra en el infierno o en el otro mundo… no puedes hacer nada… lo único que puedes hacer es esperar….

— ¡Kgh! – se quejo Inuyasha, golpeando de nuevo el suelo, comenzando a llorar de impotencia.

Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada cálida, pero aun así fría, alejándose junto con Rin y Jaken.

Kagome se encontraba recostada en el suelo, mirando la gran obscuridad que la rodeaba, se había cansado de caminar, solo estaba descansando y pensando en que podía hacer. 

Inuyasha regreso de nuevo a la cabaña, nadie le pregunto nada, puesto que su rostro demostraba un gran desanimo total, al regresar volvió a sentarse a un lado del cuerpo de Kagome, observándola y esperando que regresase.

Después de un rato Miroku se acerco a su amigo. — Inuyasha… tengo una idea.

— ¿Cuál? – pregunto cortante el Hanyou.

— Se cómo podemos ayudarla… tal vez si hablamos con ella, pueda escucharnos y encontrar una salida de donde sea que se encuentre.

— ¿Eh?... tal vez… deberíamos intentar – dijo un poco entusiasmado Inuyasha.

— Miroku, eres muy listo – rio Shippo – a veces me sorprendes.

— Shippo tiene razón, cuando no se fija solo en las mujeres se le pueden ocurrir buenas ideas – rio también Sango.

Miroku ante tal burla cruzo los brazos un poco molesto.

Inuyasha ignoro esta situación y comenzó a hablarle a Kagome. — Kagome…. Kagome…

Kagome volvió a seguir su camino hacia la libertad, mientras lo hacia volvió a escuchar las voces que la llamaban. — ¡CHICOS!

— Espero que Kagome pueda oírnos… - decía el pequeño Shippo.

— Estoy segura que si nos escucha, debemos hablarle. – Dijo Sango.

— ¡Chicos, puedo oírlos! – Grito Kagome, esperando que la escuchasen, pero ellos no podían.

— ¿Pero que cosas debemos decirle? – pregunto Shippo pensante.

— No lo sé… supongo que deberíamos hablarle de cualquier cosa – sugirió Miroku.

— Cualquier cosa… – susurraba Inuyasha, pensando.

La primera en hablar de cualquier cosa, fue Sango, quien entusiasmada comenzó a platicar con ella. — Kagome… espero que nos puedas oír… y sobre todo espero que regreses pronto… todos te extrañamos, siempre lo hacíamos cuando regresabas al otro mundo y lo primero que hacíamos cuando te marchabas era esperarte ansiosos….

Shippo comenzó a reír nostálgico. — Es verdad Kagome, siempre esperaba sobre el poso a que regresaras y me dieras esas cosas ricas que se llaman "bombones"… ¡jomi! – se relamió los labios y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, tipo estrellitas.

De la mejilla de Inuyasha cayó una gotita tipo anime. — Solo por eso la extrañas, Shippo.

— No es verdad – se defendió Shippo. — También extraño que te diga "siéntate" cada vez que me insultas o me golpeas. – refunfuño.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y frunció el seño molesto, golpeando la cabeza del zorrito. — ¡JA, CALLATE MOCOSO!.

Shippo comenzó a lloriquear. — ¡Eres un tontote! Kagome no querrá regresar si te comportas así – le saco la lengua.

— ¡NO ME DESEES EL MAL! – Gritaba molesto Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha, no lo molestes – gritaba molesta Kagome, pese a que nadie la escuchaba, luego sonrió. — Sin duda tengo que regresar, los necesito. – volvió a caminar decidida, atenta a lo que los chicos le decían.

El monje suspiro ante la pelea de Inuyasha y el pequeño zorrito. — Ah… ustedes siempre peleando… señorita Kagome apresúrese a regresar… en verdad extraño que calme estas peleas – volvió a suspirar arto. — Es una pena que todo esto se desperdicie – decía mientras le tocaba el trasero al cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome, cosa que todos notaron.

— ¡MIROOKU! – gritaron dos demonios llamados Inuyasha y Sango, golpeándolo al instante dejándolo todo hinchado.

Miroku volvió a suspirar. — Es una pena, como ya dije.

Un escalofrió recorrió el alma de Kagome, haciendo que parara en seco. — Miroku siempre será un pervertido. – suspiro sin remedio la chica, al observar de nuevo su alrededor, noto, que en el suelo un pequeño camino de luz se había formado. — Esto es como la vez pasada…. – sonrió entusiasmada y comenzó a seguir el camino iluminado.

— ¡Eminencia porque siempre tiene que ser tan pervertido! – dijo sango.

— No te preocupes mi querida Sango, también tengo para ti – puso su mano dispuesto a tocarle el trasero a la chica, pero esta lo golpeo.

— Ni se le ocurra – Dijo molesta. Después suspiro, retomando la charla con Kagome. — Como sea… Kagome… regresa pronto, te necesito… - sonrió — Porque… ¿sabes?... – rio dulcemente — Eres mi mejor amiga… contigo puedo hablar de todo… incluso de él pervertido del monje – susurro esto último — así que, ¡levántate y abre de nuevo los ojos!

Kagome paro de nuevo al escuchar lo que Sango le dijo, agacho su cabeza y varias lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla, lagrimas de felicidad, para de nuevo retomar su camino, pero esta vez lo retomo corriendo, igual que la ocasión anterior, las voces se fueron aclarando cada vez mas.

El camino finalmente finalizo, enfrente de una gran habitación color esmeralda, con destellos blancos, al poner un pie dentro del cuarto, la obscuridad desapareció, encerrándola en aquel lugar, que de nuevo no tenia salida, desesperadamente busco una puerta, pero no logro hallar ninguna.

— Rayos… ¿que significa esto?… Salí de aquel lugar para entrar a otro – dijo estresada y confundida Kagome.

Los chicos seguían hablando con Kagome, Inuyasha había hablado muy poco, puesto que se encontraba un poco escéptico por la idea de hablarle a la chica, pero al ver a todos sus amigos entusiasmados platicando con la muchacha, decidió comenzar a hablar.

Inuyasha volvió a cargar en sus brazos a Kagome, levantándose con ella. — Chicos… estaré un rato a solas con ella… ya vuelvo. – salió de la cabaña hacia afuera, los muchachos solo sonrieron al ver la cara un poco más tranquila del Hanyou.

Inuyasha camino por el bosque, parando en el árbol frondoso donde hace poco había estado atrapado y donde conoció a Kagome, allí, se mantuvo quieto, observándolo detenidamente.

Kagome daba vueltas por la habitación esmeralda, buscando una salida. Fue cuando una idea recorrió su cabeza. — "_Debes canalizar todo tu poder en un solo punto, cuando lo hagas tu poder será expulsado… destruyendo todo a su paso"…_ - pensó. — Es verdad… Kikyo menciono que aun mantenía un poco de energía... tal vez, si intento aquello último… pueda crear una salida… pero… "_y si muero"…_ - Kagome comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de olvidar lo último. — No es momento para dudar… tengo que hacerlo… quiero salir de aquí…

Kagome cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrar su poder en sus manos, lentamente volvió a rodearse con un tono rosado, haciendo que su energía espiritual se lanzara hacia la habitación creando un gran hueco. Kagome titubeo un poco, pero trato de no caer y camino hacia el agujero que había creado, al salir observo a Inuyasha quien se encontraba en frente del árbol donde se conocieron, mientras este, sostenía su cuerpo.

Kagome se encontraba en un campo de fuerza, en donde se recargo y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Inuyasha comenzó a hablarle.

Inuyasha poso una de sus manos en el árbol, tocándolo suavemente y mirándolo con nostalgia. — Sabes Kagome… al principio odiaba este árbol, tan solo venir aquí me traía muy malos recuerdos y cada vez que lo observaba no podía evitar sentir un inmenso dolor….

— Inuyasha – Susurro Kagome, aun en el campo.

— Pero después, cuando transcurrió el tiempo junto a ti… se volvió mi lugar favorito… por que comencé a ver este árbol, a este lugar, de otra manera… – Dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo un poco. — Cada vez que venía a este lugar no podía dejar de pensar en ti… en el primer momento en que vi tu rostro y lo parecida que eras a Kikyo… y digo que "eras" porque, yo pensaba que eras una copia idéntica a ella, era por eso que me llamabas la atención…

— "_Así que era por eso…" –_ Pensaba un poco decepcionada Kagome.

— Pero… con el tiempo me di cuenta que ambas son distintas… porque ella me quería ver como un humano… quería transfórmame en algo que yo no era… y solo cuando fuese una persona normal iba a poder vivir libremente conmigo… en cambio tu… siempre te mantuviste a mi lado… y… nunca quisiste cambiarme… siempre viviste libre… a mi lado… - su voz comenzó a desafinar, puesto que quería llorar. — Kagome tu me ensañaste tanto… me enseñaste a confiar en la gente, a reír & a…. – sus ojos comenzaron a tonarse vidrioso.

Kagome miraba con tristeza aquella imagen, miro alrededor y observo un pequeño hueco, por donde podía salir, volvió a mirar por ultimo a Inuyasha y se dispuso a salir por aquel agujero, que, al hacerlo, volvió a caer inconsciente…

_Continuara…_

¡Hello, Hello!

Ahora sí, me tarde mucho en subir Cap., pero es que ya entre a clases :c & voy a estar muy presionada, así que me tome el tiempo de escribir este & lo termine en tiempo record D: por eso ami no me gusta mucho :/, pero díganme que les pareció este capítulo D: ¿les gusta o no? En fin… déjenme sus comentarios & tratare de subir el final lo más rápido posible!

Ah no se en que me baso para poner esos títulos xD suenan como que muy aparte de la historia :c jajajaja bueno…  
Cuídense mucho, besitos :*


	5. Capitulo 5: Final

_Antes que nada, lo siento por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, este es el final y espero les guste. _

_Capítulo Final_

_Un lazo que nos une._

Kagome observaba con tristeza aquella imagen de un Inuyasha corrompido por el dolor, se sentía culpable por haberlo abandonado & por haberle fallado a aquella promesa, de que siempre permanecería a su lado, no importase que… Desesperada, golpeo con fuerza el lugar en el que se encontraba, quería salir de esa prisión que desconocía por completo, romper el vidrio que la separaba de Inuyasha y correr a abrazarlo, para no soltarlo jamás, pero tan rápido como golpeo el cristal, se dio cuenta que no iba a poder salir tan fácil, buscando una salida, miro a su alrededor, observando un pequeño hueco, en el que quizá podría caber, así que, miro por última vez, con detenimiento, la hermosa figura del medio- demonio, inhalo aire y suplico porque esta vez pudiese regresar a su cuerpo.

Determinada, Kagome cruzo aquel pequeño agujero, con dificultad logro atravesarlo, al hacerlo, comenzó a sentir un enorme pesar en sus ojos, provocando que los cerrara con violencia, cayendo incociente de nuevo.

Como las veces pasadas, Kagome, escuchaba las voces en su mente que la llamaban, se escuchaban lejanos, pero ella no observaba más que obscuridad, puesto que sus ojos seguían cerrados, sin poder abrirlos… lentamente las voces se esfumaron por completo, unos minutos transcurrieron, ella se hallaba confundida, cuando, comenzó a escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, tan cerca, que pareciera que él se encontraba allí.

— Inuyasha… - susurro ella en su mente, porque, por más que tratase de abrir los ojos & decir algo, no podía.

— Kagome… perdóname no… no pude protegerte… perdóname por ser tan débil… - decía Inuyasha con la voz quebrada, en medio de lagrimas. — ¡Agh, SOY UN IDIOTA! – grito enfurecido.

— ¡INUYASHA! – gritaba Kagome eufórica en su mente, quería hablar, quería calmar el dolor del Hanyou, mas sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

El Hanyou cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretó los dientes y dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio. El de nuevo, volvió a hablarle a Kagome. — El otro día… tú me preguntaste… que si yo aun amaba a Kikyo…. Yo te dije que sí, que la querría siempre y tal vez este sentimiento de amor hacia ella, siempre permanezca dentro de mí…

— "_Eso ya lo sabía… es por eso, que tome la decisión que tome… si tan solo pudiese explicarte" –_ Pensaba la joven en su cabeza.

— Pero… - Dijo Inuyasha. — he comprendido una cosa… que yo en verdad nunca ame a Kikyo… como te amo a ti… - las lagrimas del Hanyou volvieron a brotar, estampándose en la frente de Kagome, aun incociente o al menos eso parecía. — Comprendí que a ella la amaba porque sentía que tenía que quererla, ya que, ella se había sacrificado por mi… mas sin embargo cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, comprendí que el amor no se trataba de una obligación… se trata de divertirse y darle compañía al otro… Kagome… yo…- hizo una pequeña pausa. — ¡TE NECESITO CONMIGO, POR QUE TE AMO! – Grito, desgarradoramente.

Kagome se mantuvo en shock, ante tales declaraciones, estaba más decidida a abrir los ojos y calmar a Inuyasha, para así mismo, también, dejarle en claro sus sentimientos hacia él… de pronto, ella lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, la luz le calo en sus retinas y se vio a obligada a cerrarlos de nuevo, los entre abrió, nuevamente, y observo la cara de Inuyasha, la cual estaba hacia abajo, su melena era sacudida por el viento y su copete tapaba sus ojos, los que ella determino, estaban cerrados, sus dientes estaban apretados fuertemente y sus manos se aferraban a su cuerpo.

— Inu… Inu… Inuya…Inuyasha... – susurro Kagome dolosamente, pero el Hanyou no logro escucharla.

Las lagrimas del peliblanco brotaban desde sus ojos hasta la frente y a veces, mejillas de Kagome, donde se impactaban, algunas se quedaban inmóviles en los pómulos de Inuyasha, la joven decidida a calmarlo y llamar su atención, lentamente alzo su brazo, hacia el rostro del chico, delicadamente poso su mano sobre la mejilla del Hanyou y quito una de las lagrimas que se encontraban allí, Inuyasha al sentir una mano cálida en su rostro, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos color negro que lo observaban y una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

— Ka… Kagome – dijo Inuyasha, sosteniendo la mano de la chica que aun se encontraba en su cara.

Kagome sonrió un poco más y asintió con la cabeza. — Regrese – susurro, su voz aun dolía.

Inuyasha le sonrió y volvió a sumergirse en lagrimas, abrazándola con fuerza sin decir ninguna palabra, quería sentirla viva de nuevo.

— Deja de llorar – dijo Kagome, casi en un susurro. — Mejor sonríeme como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

— Idiota, como quieres que sonría después de todo esto, creí que jamás regresarías, creí que te había perdido para siempre. – Contesto Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió y con su dedo golpeo lentamente la frente de Inuyasha, haciendo que se separa un poco de ella. — Tonto… ya no me iré.

— No permitiré que me vuelvas a abandonar – Dijo el Hanyou decidido a lo que Kagome suspiro aliviada.

Largos minutos después, Inuyasha regresaba con Kagome en sus brazos hacia la cabaña, al entrar todos se encontraban callados, tomando un poco de té, al observar a Kagome, se sorprendieron demasiado, puesto que la observaron parpadear y sonreírles.

Miroku no pudo evitar escupir todo el té, en la pequeña cara de Shippo. — ¡SEÑORITA KAGOME! – Grito eufórico, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Shippo ignoro el té en su rostro y brinco hacia el hombro de Inuyasha, donde se limito a observar a la joven.

Sango por su parte, parpadeaba rápidamente, su boca se encontraba abierta del asombró.

Kaede se levanto y se acerco hacia Inuyasha, donde le sonrió a Kagome. — Sabía que volverías.

Una pequeña gota cayo del rostro de Inuyasha y enfadado le dijo. — No mienta, anciana, usted dijo que ella jamás regresaría.

Kaede rio divertida y palmeo la espalda de Inuyasha levemente. — Ya te imaginas cosas. – Inuyasha solo suspiro.

— Chicos, quiten esa cara, pareciera que hubiese visto a un muerto. – Dijo Kagome ante la actitud de sus amigos.

— ¿En verdad regresaste, no te volverás a ir? – pregunto el pequeño Shippo.

Inuyasha aventó a Shippo fuera de su hombro y sentó cuidadosamente a Kagome en la cabaña, como la chica aun se sentía débil, el Hanyou, se sentó detrás de ella y la rodio con sus brazos, abrazándola, Kagome se sonrojo ante este hecho.

Kagome se encontraba sonrojada, pero se dejo llevar por el momento y se recostó en uno de los brazos de Inuyasha. — Lo siento por preocuparlos, pero esta vez regrese y no planeo irme – les sonrió a todos.

Los muchachos le sonrieron aliviados y comenzaron a atenderla, le dieron agua e incluso prepararon algo de comer, puesto que Kagome se encontraba muy débil.

Ya había anochecido, todos se encontraban dormidos, Kagome aun permanecía abrazada al Hanyou, quien se encontraba despierto.

Kagome se había quedado dormida ante tanto ajetreo, un poco más tarde se levanto, pues ya había dormido lo suficiente, al abrir los ojos observo a Inuyasha quien se encontraba despierto observando hacia afuera de la cabaña. — Inuyasha.

Inuyasha centro su atención en Kagome. — Ya te levantaste… vuelve a dormir debes estar muy cansada.

— No lo estoy, ya he dormido lo suficiente – le sonrió.

— Tonta, si no duermes no tendrás fuerza. – dijo Inuyasha en forma de reproche.

— No te preocupes por mi y mejor duerme tu, debes estar muy débil, descansa ha sido un día muy largo.

— No tengo sueño. – contesto el Hanyou cortante, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

Kagome se sonrojo ante este hecho y le correspondió el abrazo. — Anda, duerme… es mi turno de cuidar tu sueño.

— La última vez que permití que tú hicieses algo por mí, casi mueres, prefiero quedarme despierto.

— Bobo, no me perderás por dormirte.

— No me quiero arriesgar. – Dijo Inuyasha

Kagome cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pecho del peliblanco. — Inuyasha… tengo que regresar a casa…

Inuyasha suspiro decepcionado. — Lo sé… Kagome… ¿ya te decidiste?

— ¿MMM?

— Si… ya sabes… sobre este mundo y el otro…

— ah… sobre eso….- Kagome suspiro — Si… es por eso que necesito regresar…

Inuyasha sintió un pequeño golpeteo en su corazón, sentía que lo volvería a abandonar, pero no quería obligarla a nada. — De acuerdo. – Dijo un poco cortante y frio, cerró los ojos y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Kagome abrió un ojo y lo miro. — _"Lo siento Inuyasha, pero necesito regresar a casa". _–Cerró completamente sus ojos y después de unos minutos se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, a muy temprana hora, Kagome e Inuyasha se prepararon para irse, la chica se despidió de todos como siempre, sin mencionar que regresaría, era parte de su plan, les sonrió por última vez a todos y se dispuso a regresar a su época, Inuyasha quiso acompañarla para saber cuál fue su decisión.

Al llegar su madre se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, Sota veía la televisión y su abuelo peleaba con el gato.

Kagome se acerco hacia su madre, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

— Kagome, hija mía, regresaste antes, ¿a caso sucedió algo? – Pregunto la Madre de la chica, ante el rostro de tristeza que tenía su hija.

— Ma… Mama – dijo Kagome, corriendo a los brazos de su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ante este hecho el pequeño Sota se acerco a su hermana. — ¿Qué le sucede Inuyasha, a caso pelearon de nuevo? – Inuyasha lo ignoro, mantenía fija su vista en aquella imagen. — Mmm… ¿hermana te sientes mal?

Kagome se retiro de su madre, se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, Sota hizo cara de disgusto total y se sonrojo un poco. — ¡Hermana que rayos te sucede!

Kagome permaneció en silencio, se separo de él y le sonrió, para luego ir a abrazar a su abuelo e incluso al gato.

Más tarde Kagome salía del baño, recién aseada y cambiada de ropa, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, donde la esperaba Inuyasha, abrió la puerta y se dejo caer en su cama. — oh, vaya en verdad extrañare esto – susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Inuyasha

Kagome se reincorporó y se lanzo al Hanyou, abrazándolo. — No he dicho nada – suspiro.

Inuyasha le correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el olor del cabello de la chica. — Esta rara… - después de unos momentos Kagome se separo Inuyasha, quedando frente a frente. — ¿Qué pasa, ya te decidiste?

Kagome le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y alzo uno de sus dedos, Inuyasha observo el dedo con detenimiento, observando que este se dirigió hacia él, cosa que hizo que el sonriera con alegría y antes de que pudiese decir algo, la chica hablo.

— allí… - señalo Kagome una parte del vientre del Hanyou.

Inuyasha se confundió. — ¿eh? ¿Allí?

— Si… - Kagome se acerco lentamente al abdomen de Inuyasha y palpo levemente el lugar antes señalado, ante esto, el muchacho gruño de dolor. — Estas lastimado de aquí… tonto… ¿por que no te has curado las heridas, ah?

Inuyasha bufo y gruño, se levanto levemente la camiseta, dejando ver una enorme herida, sangrante, llena de moretones. — sh… rayos… olvide que estaba herido.

Kagome se levanto apresurada al observar tal herida, fue por el kit de primeros auxilios y regreso rápidamente con Inuyasha. — Quítate la camiseta.

Inuyasha se sonrojo al instante y retrocedió, estampándose levemente contra la pared de la habitación. — No… como crees… yo no podría… - decía nervioso.

Kagome entre cerró los ojos y se levanto, quedando frente a Inuyasha donde se hinco frente a él, alzo la camisa de donde se encontraba la herida y lentamente coloco un poco de alcohol, asiendo que Inuyasha gritara, Kagome trato de ser menos brusca y con suavidad limpio la lesión, el medio- demonio se quedo maravillado ante tal trato, aunque esa no era la primera vez que era curado por la chica, al terminar, Kagome vendo la herida, miro a Inuyasha y le sonrió, para luego, besar dulcemente la herida. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se torno completamente de color tomate, quedando inmóvil.

— Ahora te sentirás mejor – Dijo Kagome, guardando las cosas en el botiquín.

Inuyasha estiro uno de sus brazos y tomo a Kagome de una de sus manos, atrayéndola hacia él, logrando que cayera con violencia, en su pecho, para luego rodearla con sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

Kagome se sorprendió ante esto. — Inuyasha…

— Sh… no hables, solo déjame sentirte así… - Dijo Inuyasha, cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose en el aroma de la chica.

Kagome se dejo llevar y permaneció aferrada a el por unos largos segundos, después, Inuyasha retiro a Kagome, la miro a los ojos seriamente y la volvió a acercar, atrayéndola lentamente hacia sus labios, el corazón de la chica latía rápidamente y se mantuvo quieta, estaba un poco en shock, para luego regresar a la realidad al contacto de labio contra labio.

— "_Inuyasha… Inuyasha en verdad está haciendo esto" –_ Pensaba, mientras Inuyasha la besaba, Kagome de pronto cayó en cuenta y cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso.

El beso fue torpe por parte de la chica, puesto que era la primera vez que besaba enserió a Inuyasha, el Hanyou, quien estaba más experimentado, espero a que Kagome tomara confianza y la beso como si él jamás hubiese dado alguno, para después tomar las riendas y besarla apasionadamente, logrando que Kagome lo besara eufóricamente.

Unos largos minutos después, se despegaron, Kagome se quedo sonrojada mirando los ojos de Inuyasha y este, a su vez, se mantenía serio, observándola.

— Inuyasha – logro decir casi sin aliento la chica.

— Kagome… ¿Cuál es tu decisión? – pregunto Inuyasha.

Kagome parpadeo varias veces, su mente aun recordaba los labios del Hanyou, para, luego de unos instantes, contestarle. — He pensado mucho en que decisión tomar… aquí se encuentra mi familia, mis amigos y probablemente mi futuro…

— Ya veo – Dijo el Hanyou un poco triste, con la mirada baja.

— Pero, a pesar de que quizá aquí se encuentre el mejor futuro para mi… no podría vivir en un mundo en el que no existieses tu… eh comprendido que mi destino fue el conocerte y por lo tanto debo permanecer a tu lado… porque yo… Inuyasha… te amo – Dijo Kagome, sonriéndole al instante.

Inuyasha sonrió emocionado, abrazando de nuevo a la chica. Kagome correspondió el abrazo y así permanecieron.

Luego de un par de horas, Kagome guardo las ultimas provisiones en su mochila, todo era comida que le gustaba a sus amigos, uno que otro libro y cosas para su aseo personal, mas tarde bajo de su alcoba y se dirigió a su madre, la cual miraba la televisión, se sentó junto a ella y se quedo observándola unos largos minutos.

Su madre se dio cuenta de esto. — ¿Qué sucede Kagome, me veo rara el día de hoy?

Kagome sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. — No… para nada mama… es solo que… necesito decirte algo…

— ¿Así?… dímelo.

Kagome se acerco a su madre, se hinco y tomo una de sus manos. — Mama, gracias por todo tu apoyo en los últimos años, me has hecho una mujer muy fuerte y me has dado muchos valores que me han hecho la persona que soy, sin ti, yo no sería nada… gracias por haber sido mi madre tanto tiempo…

Naomi supo lo que sucedía, así que palmeo sutilmente la mano de su hija y le sonrió. — Si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas… si lo dices será dura la despedida… si eso es lo que tú quieres… yo estaré contenta y feliz por ti… - sus ojos se tornaron un poco vidriosos. — Solo cuídate mucho Kagome, jamás nos olvides y por favor se feliz – le sonrió, al momento varias lagrimas cayeron. — Y por favor hazme muchos nietos – esto último, lo dijo, seguido de una pequeña risa.

Kagome sonrió feliz, dejando salir un par de lágrimas abrazando a su madre. — Gracias mama, nos veremos. – Naomi la abrazo fuertemente y luego la dejo ir.

Kagome partió con Inuyasha hacia el otro mundo, cuando atravesaron el poso, se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder regresar, puesto que el poso ya no emitió brillo cuando regresaron.

Sus amigos los recibieron gustosos y felices de la decisión de la chica.

_4 años después_

Había transcurrido ya, varios años desde la decisión que había tomado Kagome, la vida de todos había cambiado y tomado un giro completamente diferente.

Miroku y Sango se casaron 1 año después de que Kagome regresara definitivamente a la época feudal, después de que se enteraran de que Sango estaba embarazada, el producto de ese embarazo, fueron un par de gemelas muy alegres, vivaces y sobre todo traviesas, el año próximo procrearon a un pequeño bebe que era tímido y soñaba con ser un monje, al tercer año y medio, Sango volvió embarazarse y después de unos meses nació su cuarto hijo.

Miroku, junto con Inuyasha, viajaba por todo el condado exterminando demonios y realizando exorcismos, le pagaban con arroz o cualquier comida.

Kohaku, se había hecho un exterminador, era muy reconocido en cualquier parte por su efectividad, a su lado, a veces, viajaba Rin, puesto que la estaba enseñando a combatir demonios, por si elegía irse con sesshomaru, para no causarle muchas molestias, mientras aprendía algunas técnicas, vivía con Kaede y ocasionalmente sesshomaru la visitaba para darle regalos.

Sesshomaru viajaban por todo el lugar ayudando a los humanos, aunque siempre con una actitud molesta, jaken viajaba aun con él.

Shippo realizaba competencias y exámenes, avanzando en su puntaje para convertirse en un gran demonio zorro, el vivía con Kaede en la aldea.

— Vaya que cansado fue todo esto. – decía Inuyasha mientras se dejaba caer en el césped.

Kagome apoyo sus manos sobre su cintura y observaba algo muy peculiar. — Pero al final lo hicimos bastante bien.

— Eso de "hicimos" no me agrada, tú no hiciste nada. – decía Inuyasha molesto.

— Claro que hice algo, además logre hacer más cosas que tu. – en un tono de enfado.

— No es verdad, yo corte cada árbol y acomode cada parte en su lugar, solo para complacerte. – gritaba Inuyasha exasperado.

— ¡PERO YO HICE LOS PLANOS Y TE DIJE COMO LO HICIERAS! – grita Kagome.

Inuyasha apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos, suspiro y cerró los ojos enfadado. — ¡Ja! Lo que digas...

Kagome frunció el seño y grito. — ¡SIENTATEEEEE! – logrando que Inuyasha se incrustara en la tierra

Momentos más tarde Inuyasha se levanto, enfadado. — ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO?!

Kagome le dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos. — Porque eres muy gruñón.

— ¿Gruñón yo? Yo no soy el que dice "siéntate" por todo.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se acerco lentamente a él, lo abrazo y puso su boca en la oreja del Hanyou, haciendo que este se estremeciera. — Siéntate… - le susurro, Inuyasha volvió a caer.

Ya más tarde, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados observando su trabajo.

Kagome abrazo el brazo de Inuyasha y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este. — Gracias Inuyasha, en verdad te quedo muy bien.

Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente y recostó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de la chica. — Nos quedo muy bien… pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué querías algo tan grande?, nunca había visto algo como esto... bueno tu casa era parecida a esta….

— Ya no quería vivir más con Sango y Miroku, ellos son una familia muy grande… además no teníamos privacidad… - suspiro — También, quería hacer algo solo para nosotros que fuese único… que acaso ¿no te gusta como se ve?

— No, no es eso, pero, es muy grande para nosotros, ¿no crees?

— No… - Kagome se levanto, jalo de la manga a su, ahora, esposo y lo encamino hacia la casa, para entrar.

La casa era muy grande, tenia 2 pisos, conformado por varias habitaciones, estaba hecha de troncos de arboles y algunas hojas, Inuyasha había cortado cada pieza con sus garras, mientras Kagome le decía como tenía que hacerlo, ella diseño toda la estructura y entre siéntates y discusiones, terminaron su hogar en 4 meses.

Los esposos entraron a la casa, Kagome se recostó en el piso de esta, invitando a Inuyasha a seguirla.

Ambos yacían recostados observando el techo del lugar.

— ¿Sabes por que la quise tan grande, Inuyasha? – Pregunto Kagome.

— ¿Por que te gustan las cosas grandes? – contesto Inuyasha.

Kagome soltó una risa. — Por supuesto que no… mi madre me dijo antes de irme, que hiciera muchos niños… y por eso quise tener una casa lo suficientemente grande como para criar a nuestros hijos.

— Ja, boba… oye Kagome… entonces ¿ahora ya podremos hacer eso que no podíamos hacer en casa de Miroku y sango?

Kagome se recostó en el pecho de Inuyasha y lo encaro. — Por supuesto que sí, ahora esta es nuestra casa.

Inuyasha sonrió emocionado y bajo sus labios a los de Kagome, besándola. Y pactando su amor en un acto apasionante y tal vez, esa sería la ocasión en que procrearían a sus futuros hijos.

_Fin_

Awwww, ¡llego el final!, me gusto mucho, cuando lo termine me sentí satisfecha… espero que les haya gustado al igual que ami y gracias por serle fiel a mí, un poco corta, historia, les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, me motivaron a seguirla y me dieron ánimos a escribirla, ojala les agrade el final y dejen sus comentarios.

Nos leemos luego, cuídense mucho, suerte y muchos besos:*


End file.
